One Last Time
by Amika Shindo
Summary: "Iya, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Guren. Dimanapun kau berada, aku akan selalu disisimu, walau aku mati sekalipun..aku tetap akan berada disisimu."
1. Chapter 1

**ONE LAST TIME**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO KAGAMI TAKAYA**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, ABAL, GAJE AND OTHERS.**

 **Author's Note :** Holaaaa~*tebar bunga* Ini fict pertama Amika di fandom Owari No Seraph. Btw, OnS kan udah tamat nih, tapi Amika butuh S3! Banyak amat pertanyaan Amika setelah nonton episode terakhir S2. Yang sering terngiang-ngiang di kepala Amika itu "WHAT THE HELL?! Shinya kemana?! Dia baik-baik aja gak? Trus Krul gimana nasibnya setelah digigit sama Ferid Bakhtery –eh, maksudnya Bathory- " Yah itu dia tadi sekilas pertanyaan heboh yang nancep dikepala Amika. _Gomennasai_ kalau ceritanya gaje dan mohon maaf atas ke-GAJEAN Author *Bungkuk* Yosh! Kita mulai aja ceritanya~~

…

 **STOOOP!**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ~**

Sudah larut malam, tapi Guren baru saja keluar dari ruangan Kureto dan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangannya. Baru saja dia membuka pintu ruangannya, dia bisa melihat ada yang duduk dikursinya sambil membelakanginya.

"Aku tau itu kau, Shinya." Guren berjalan mendekat dan kemudian memutar kursi tersebut ke hadapannya.

" _Araa~_ sepertinya aku ketahuan ya, Guren?" Shinya yang sudah menghadap kearah Guren tersenyum.

"Mana ada orang yang kurang kerjaan menyelinap masuk ke ruanganku selarut ini kalau bukan kau, Shinya." Guren menatap datar orang yang duduk dihadapannya ini.

"Oh ayolah, jangan berwajah datar seperti itu Guren~" Shinya balas menatap pria dihadapannya.

"Hh, sebenarnya untuk apa kau kemari, Shinya?" Guren menatap lurus kearah kedua bola mata Shinya.

"Hm? Aku hanya datang untuk bertemu denganmu, Guren." Shinya tersenyum jahil.

"Ck, kau ini kurang kerjaan sekali, Shinya." Guren menjauh kemudian melepas jas seragamnya.

"Aku sedang tidak ada tugas dan aku kesepian, Guren~" Shinya tersenyum melihat Guren yang sekarang hanya memakai kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam.

"Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Shinya?" Guren melihat Shinya yang sedang senyum-senyum sambil melihat dirinya.

"Tidak, aku hanya lebih suka melihatmu dengan pakaian seperti itu daripada memakai seragam." Shinya masih tetap tersenyum kearah Guren.

"Dasar…" Guren berjalan mendekat kearah Shinya yang masih duduk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ada apa, Guren?" Shinya tau apa yang akan dilakukan Guren, jadi dia mencoba untuk semakin memancing Guren dengan mendorong kursi yang di dudukinya mundur kebelakang.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari, Shinya." Guren menarik kursi itu kembali kehadapannya dan sebuah seringai iblis terbentuk di wajah Guren.

"Aku tidak akan lari, Guren." Shinya kembali menatap Guren, karena kalau sudah begini dia tau kalau dia tidak akan bisa lepas dari Guren.

"Keputusan yang bagus, Shinya." Guren membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shinya sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan. Shinya bisa merasakan nafas hangat Guren menerpa wajahnya.

BRAKK

"Letkol Guren, apa maksud anda dengan menyuruhku mengganti forma—" Shinoa yang baru saja membuka pintu secara kasar langsung membatu melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ck, merepotkan sekali." Guren melirik kearah pintu tempat Shinoa membatu tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya dari Shinya.

"A-ah-ahaha~ Maafkan saya yang sudah mengganggu, silahkan dilanjutkan, saya permisi!" Shinoa langsung menutup pintu dan berlari menjauh dari ruangan Guren.

"Dasar bocah.." Guren kembali bergumam.

"Gu-Guren, Shinoa sudah melihat kita, apa itu tidak apa-apa?" Shinya sedikit merona karena hal yang dilakukannya dengan Guren sudah dilihat oleh orang lain, apalagi orang tersebut adalah adiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Shinoa tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun, kau tenang saja." Guren meyakinkan Shinya.

Guren langsung mengeliminasi jarak sampai habis dengan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Bibir yang awalnya kering itu disapunya dengan lidahnya dan membukanya dengan hisapan kecil. Shinya menutup matanya untuk menikmati ciuman dari seorang Ichinose Guren. Shinya berdiri dan kemudian melingkarkan tangannya ke balik leher Guren. Guren memeluk pinggang Shinya kemudian dia menghimpit Shinya ke sudut ruangan. Shinya tersenyum dalam hati karena kalau Guren sudah menghimpitnya seperti ini, permainan mereka pasti akan semakin jauh.

Guren melepaskan diri setelah melihat wajah Shinya yang merah karena sudah kehabisan nafas. Benang saliva masih menghubungkan dirinya dan Shinya ketika dia menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kau sepertinya kelaparan sekali, Guren." Shinya menggoda Guren setelah selesai mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Heh, jangan menggodaku seperti itu, Shinya." Guren membuka satu-persatu kancing jas seragam Shinya dan melemparnya entah kemana.

" _Hidoii~_ Kenapa seragamku dilempar begitu saja, Guren~" Shinya yang saat ini sudah sama dengan Guren, hanya memakai kemeja lengan panjang putih dan celana panjang hitam hanya tersenyum menatap Guren.

"Ck, aku akan kesulitan kalau kau masih memakai baju itu, Shinya." Guren mendengus dan kemudian Guren menarik Shinya dalam pelukan. Guren bisa merasakan dagu Shinya di bahunya.

"Tumben sekali kau begini, Guren." Shinya berujar pelan sambil menumpukan pipinya pada pundak Guren.

Guren mengelus punggung Shinya perlahan. "Tapi kau suka kan?"

Guren merasakan Shinya membalas pelukannya dan Guren bisa merasakan denyut jantung Shinya di dadanya.

"Shinya…" Guren berbisik tepat disamping telinga Shinya.

"Hm?" Shinya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Guren.

"Kau berharga bagiku, kumohon jangan pernah pergi dariku." Guren teringat pada masa lalunya, saat dia melihat satu persatu keluarganya mati dan dia teringat pada gadis itu, ya gadis yang pernah disayanginya, tapi dia sudah membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya pada gadis itu karena dipelukannya sekarang sudah ada orang lain yang ia sayangi, tapi walaupun dia sudah punya pengganti gadis tersebut, dia masih mengingat gadis itu karena gadis itulah yang telah merasukinya, gadis itu telah dibunuh olehnya dan sekarang gadis itu hidup didalam pedang miliknya. Ah, sudahlah dia tidak mau mengingat itu terlalu jauh.

"Iya, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Guren. Dimanapun kau berada, aku akan selalu disisimu, walau aku mati sekalipun..aku tetap akan berada disisimu." Shinya tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus punggung Guren. Shinya tau, kalau sudah begini Guren pasti sedang mengingat masa lalunya.

"Kau janji?" Guren melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Shinya dengan serius.

Shinya memegang kedua tangan Guren dan balas menatap Guren dengan pandangan yang tak kalah serius dari Guren dan berkata dan berkata "Aku bersumpah demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini bahwa aku tidak akan meninggalkan Ichinose Guren. Walau mati sekalipun, aku tetap akan berada disisinya."

Guren yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut kemudian Guren tersenyum kemudian menarik tubuh Shinya dan kembali meraup bibir ranum Shinya. Shinya yang diperlakukan begitu tersenyum tipis dan kemudian membalas ciuman Guren.

5 menit kemudian Guren melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Shinya dengan tatapan yang lembut. Shinya yang melihat tatapan Guren tersenyum dan kemudian…

CUP

Shinya mengecup kening Guren dan berkata "Kau jangan takut kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu, Guren." Guren kembali tersenyum, senyuman terlembut yang jarang ditunjukkannya.

"Aku sudah mengantuk, ayo tidur, Guren~" Shinya mengusap matanya.

"Baiklah." Guren langsung menarik Shinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang dihubungkan oleh pintu yang ada disudut ruangan pribadinya ini.( _Gomen_ , Amika tak tau dimana kamarnya si _Baka_ Guren ini, jadi Amika buat aja disamping ruangan si Guren*digiles)

Setelah berada di dalam kamar, Guren langsung mengunci pintu dan membuka lemarinya dan kemudian mengganti bajunya menjadi piyama tidur berwarna hitam dengan gaaris-garis putih. Guren yang sudah selesai mengganti baju melirik Shinya yang sudah berbaring dan hampir setengah tertidur.

"Oi Shinya, setidaknya ganti bajumu dulu." Guren berjalan mendekati Shinya.

"Ngghh, aku ngantuk, Guren." Shinya yang setengah sadar menjawab Guren dengan malas-malasan.

"Ck, jadi kau mau aku yang menggantikan bajumu?" Guren melihat wajah setengah tidur Shinya.

"Iyaa..gantikan saja bajuku, lagipula beberapa piyamaku ada disini." Shinya mencoba untuk tidur sepenuhnya.

"Ck, dasar.." Guren mengambil piyama Shinya yang ada dilemarinya dan menggantikan baju Shinya dengan piyama tersebut. Guren sudah biasa melihat tubuh Shinya, jadi tidak ada masalah bagi Guren. Setelah selesai mengganti baju Shinya, Guren menggantung kemeja dan celana panjang Shinya di dalam lemarinya.

Guren merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur tepat disamping Shinya dan kemudian menyelimuti dirinya dan Shinya. Guren menatap Shinya yang sudah terlelap lebih dahulu.

"Ngg, Guren." Shinya mengigau dan menyebut nama Guren.

Guren yang mendengar namanya disebut hanya terkekeh pelan kemudian memeluk Shinya dan tak lama kemudian dia menyusul pria itu kealam mimpi.

 **-ONE LAST TIME-**

"Guren.."

Guren mendengar bisikan yang memanggil namanya berulang-ulang. Jujur saja, baginya itu mengganggu, dia masih ingin tidur dan karena dia tau kalau itu Shinya, dia mencoba menjahilinya dengan berpura-pura masih tidur.

"Oh ayolah, Guren. Hari ini kita ada misi dan para gadis sudah menyiapkan sarapan." Shinya kesal melihat kekasihnya ini tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin membuka matanya. Padahal dia sudah berbisik dengan suara yang berat sambil memanggil nama Guren berkali-kali, tapi hasilnya? Sia-sia saja.

"Ck, dasar manja.." Shinya tau kalau sudah begini mau tidak mau dia harus melakukannya agar Guren mau bangun. Shinya naik ke atas Guren dan mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian meraup bibir ranum Guren. Shinya melakukan hisapan kecil disela-sela ciumannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Guren yang berpura-pura tidur langsung membuka matanya, menarik Shinya dan membalikkan posisi tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Yah, sekarang Guren berada diatas, sementara Shinya tepat berada dibawah Guren. Guren menumpukan berat badannya pada kedua tangannya yang berada di kanan dan kiri Shinya.

"Ngghh…Guren…" Shinya mendesah karena tangan nakal Guren mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya.

Shinya kembali teringat dengan misi yang harus mereka jalankan dan langsung mendorong tubuh Guren perlahan. Guren melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Tumben sekali kau minta berhenti, biasanya kau pasti meminta lebih Shinya." Guren menatap Shinya yang sudah memakai seragamnya dan menyeringai tipis.

"Kau lupa ya? Hari ini kita ada misi dan para gadis sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita, sekarang mereka sedang menunggu kita, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya kau." Shinya mencubit hidung Guren dan kemudian tersenyum kearah kekasihnya itu.

"Iya, iya, aku tau dan berhenti mencubit hidungku, Shinya." Guren mendengus sambil melepaskan cubitan Shinya dari hidungnya dan kemudian menyingkir dari atas Shinya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Jangan lama-lama, Guren!" Shinya bangkit kemudian membereskan tempat tidur Guren dan selanjutnya berjalan kearah lemari Guren. Dia membuka lemari tersebut kemudian mengambil seragam Guren dan menaruhnya diatas tempat tidur. Yah, layaknya seorang istri.

"Aku menunggumu diluar, Guren!" Shinya kemudian keluar dari kamar Guren dan duduk di sofa berwarna ungu yang ada di ruangan Guren.

15 menit kemudian Guren keluar dari kamarnya lengkap dengan memakai seragam.

"Kau lama, Guren~" Shinya melihat Guren dan kemudian melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima belas menit.

"Berisik..ayo pergi." Guren yang sudah ada di hadapan Shinya mengulurkan tangannya.

Shinya menatap Guren yang berada dihadapannya dari atas sampai bawah dan tiba-tiba muncul perasaan marah, emosi atau apalah itu dari dalam hati Shinya ketika melihat pedang yang bertengger di bagian pinggang pada seragam Guren. Ah, pedang itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu, iya, sesuatu yang membuatnya jadi ingin menghilangkan pedang itu dari dunia ini.

"Oi, ayo pergi." Guren menaikkan sedikit volume suaranya setelah melihat Shinya yang terus menatap pedang miliknya.

"Ah, iya, ayo pergi." Shinya menerima uluran tangan Guren dan langsung berdiri. Guren berjalan keluar dari ruangannya bersama Shinya dan pergi menuju ruangan tempat mereka biasa sarapan bersama.

Guren tidak memikirkan pandangan aneh orang-orang karena dia sedang memegang tangan sang Mayor Jendral, Shinya Hiragi. Sekarang dia hanya memikirkan Shinya sambil sesekali melirik pria disebelahnya ini. Dia heran karena terkadang Shinya agak meremas tangannya dan ini adalah remasan yang ketiga kalinya.

"Shinya, kau..baik-baik saja?" Guren memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Hm? Aku baik-baik saja." Shinya yang ditanya menoleh pada Guren dan memesang senyuman khasnya.

"Be-begitu ya.." Entah kenapa Guren tidak berani menanyakan lebih jauh.

5 menit kemudian mereka sampai diruangan tempat mereka biasa sarapan. Sejujurnya Shinya tidak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan Guren, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Shinya melepaskan genggaman tangan Guren dan masuk duluan ke ruangan kecil tersebut.

" _Ohayou~_ " Sapa Shinya dengan senyuman khasnya dan duduk di kursi sebelah Goshi.

" _Ohayou mou,_ Shinya- _sama."_ Yang lainnya tersenyum membalas sapaan Shinya.

Guren baru masuk setelah tadi dia sempat melamun sebentar.

"Aahh~ kau lama sekali, Guren." Goshi melihat Guren yang baru masuk.

"Berisik. Aku lelah, Goshi." Guren duduk di kursi yang ada di samping Shinya.

"Hari ini Mito- _chan_ yang membuat sarapan. Dia membuat _panekuk_ ~" Goshi melirik Mito yang berseberangan dengan Shinya.

"Setiap orang mendapatkan tiga _panekuk_ , jadi jangan ada yang MEREBUT bagian orang lain lagi." Mito melirik tajam kearah Goshi.

"A-ahaha~" Goshi tertawa canggung melihat lirikan tajam seorang Mito Jujo.

" _Ittadakimasu~"_ Serentak semuanya langsung memakan sarapannya masing-masing.

10 menit kemudian mereka semua selesai memakan sarapan mereka kemudia para gadis-gadis langsung mengangkut piring kotor bekas sarapan mereka dan mencuci semuanya.

" _Nee,_ Shinya- _sama._ Anda baik-baik saja? Anda tidak seperti biasanya. Anda terlihat agak...khawatir, cemas dan tegang" Goshi menatap Shinya yang memang agak tegang dari tadi.

"E-eh?" Shinya jadi terbata-bata. Ada yang tau alasannya? Tidak, bahkan Author yang menulis cerita ini saja tidak tau.

Guren yang mendengar itu sedikit tersentak. Kemudian secara perlahan-lahan dia menggenggam tangan Shinya dari bawah meja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Goshi. aku hanya..memikirkan bagaimana misi nanti akan berjalan. Itu saja." Shinya tersenyum tipis pada Goshi dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Guren.

"Jadi..bagaimana misi yang akan kita jalankan, Guren?" Mito kembali duduk diseberang Shinya dan diikuti oleh Sayuri dan Shigure yang sudah selesai dengan acara mencuci piring mereka.

"Kita akan memusnahkan Vampir sialan itu di Nagoya, kita juga akan mengulur waktu untuk Kureto dan yang lainnya tiba di di Nagoya. Aku diperintahkan membawa 100 orang oleh Kureto." Jelas Guren panjang+lebar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita mulai misinya!" Goshi berdiri dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"Dia itu..semangat sekali." Mito tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Goshi.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga ingin bicara denganmu, Shinya." Guren berdiri dan langsung menarik Shinya keluar ruangan.

Mito dan yang lainnya hanya tersenyum geli dan kemudian mereka bertiga mengganti pakaian mereka.

Guren dan Shinya saat ini sudah berada dilantai bawah, didepan pintu masuk gedung kecil yang menjadi tempat para Tentara Siluman Jepang makan bersama seluruh anggota tim mereka.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, Shinya?" Guren menghadap kearah Shinya dan menatap pria itu lekat.

"Aku…hanya khawatir, itu saja." Shinya menatap Guren sendu.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Katakan padaku." Guren memegang kedua bahu Shinya.

"Aku merasakan firasat yang buruk dan aku jadi terbayang-bayang kalau kau akan menghilang dariku.." Shinya masih menatap Guren dengan tatapan sendu.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu tanpa alasan yang tidak jelas, Shinya." Guren mencoba meyakinkan pria bersurai perak dihadapannya ini.

"Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir!" Kali ini Shinya menaikkan volume suaranya.

Guren yang mendengar teriakan Shinya terkejut apalagi sekarang air mata sudah menggenang di kedua mata Shinya. Guren langsung menarik Shinya ke dalam pelukan yang hangat dan dapat menenangkan Shinya. Shinya tidak jadi menangis. Dia lebih memilih untuk memeluk Guren dengan erat.

"Tenanglah, aku disisimu, Shinya." Guren mengelus pelan punggung Shinya.

Shinya hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar pernyataan Guren. Kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Terimakasih." Shinya tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya ini.

"Sama-sama, Shinya." Guren membalas senyuman Shinya dan ditariknya Shinya ke dalam tautan bibir.

Shinya menutup matanya, dia merasakan ciuman ini sangat lembut. Dia berpikir kalau Guren sedang tidak ingin terlalu menunjukkan nafsunya.

"Ngg..sudah, Guren." Shinya melepas ciuman mereka.

"3 menit. Itu ciuman kita yang paling cepat." Guren sengaja menggoda Shinya.

"Kita kan sedang tidak berada ditempat yang tertutup, _Baka_ Guren." Shinya sedikit merona mendengar perkataan kekasihnya tadi.

"Heh, dan untuk kalian yang ada disana, keluarlah" Guren melihat kearah dinding yang berada di belokan tangga yang langsung menghadap kearahnya dan Shinya.

"A-ahahaha~ kita ketahuan." Goshi muncul dari balik dinding tersebut dengan tisu di hidungnya.

Mito, Sayuri dan Shigure bersembunyi dibelakang Goshi yang sedang _nosebleed_ sambil ragu-ragu untuk melihat Guren.

"Se-sejak ka-kapan, Guren _-sama_?" Sayuri bertanya dengan wajah yang merona.

"Sejak SMA." Guren dengan entengnya menjawab Sayuri dengan wajah sok polosnya.

"Be-begitu, ya…" Sayuri langsung _broken heart_ , dia yang sudah bersama Guren sejak kecil sampai sekarang saja bahkan tidak tau sama sekali tentang hubungan Mayor Jendral, Shinya Hiragi dengan Tuannya, Letnan Kolonel, Guren Ichinose.

"Ah, ayo kita pergi." Guren menggenggam tangan Shinya kemudian berjalan keluar.

Shinya tersenyum tipis. Dia balas menggenggam tangan Guren dengan erat kemudian mengikuti Guren.

"Ya ampun, yang tadi itu cukup….Waww~" Goshi membersihkan darah yang ada dihidungnya dengan tisu kemudian menyusul Guren.

Mito, Sayuri dan Shigure mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Sayuri benar-benar _shock_ dengan yang dilihatnya tadi. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mengetahui ini semua? Dia sudah ditikung (Oke, ini rasanya ini agak berlebihan) oleh seorang Shinya Hiragi. Ah, kepalanya sakit memikirkan itu, tapi Hatinya lebih sakit lagi. Sejujurnya dia tidak ingat kapan perasaan ini muncul di hatinya. Sebuah perasaan lebih untuk Tuannya, Guren Ichinose.

" _Mungkin ini saatnya menyerah dan melepaskan Guren-sama.._ " Sayuri membatin sambil tersenyum miris melihat Guren dan Shinya di depan mereka yang MASIH berpegangan tangan dengan erat, seakan tidak akan bisa dilepaskan. Ini memang saatnya Sayuri melepaskan perasaannya pada Guren dan memulai lembaran yang baru.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **Author's Note Again :**_ Hohoho~ Gimana ceritanya? Jelek kah? Gaje kah? Aneh kah? Abal kah? Kepanjangan kah? Atau ngebosenin? Kalau memang iya, Author minta maaf, soalnya Author ngetik ini pas lagi sakit tapi Author tetap maksain buat ngetik. Kakak Author sampe bilang gini : "Woi! Udah tau sakit bukannya istirahat, masih juga ngetik. Nanti itu notebook aku sita, biar tau rasa!" dan pada awalnya Author gak percaya itu sama sekali, tapi pas besoknya notebook author ilang ntah kemana, itu notebook ternyata beneran di sita ama Kakak Author. Ah sudahlah, untuk apa membahas itu. Kalau begitu author tunggu _Review- nya!_

 **Mind to Review~?**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE LAST TIME**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO KAGAMI TAKAYA**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, ABAL, GAJE AND OTHERS.**

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE :_** Tes, tes, 1,2,3..Oh halo lagi!*teriak pake mic* Gimana kabar kalian semua? Semoga baik yahh. Yosh! Hari ini Amika udah update chapter 2! _Banzai! Banzai!_ Ah iya, disini Shinya mungkin rada-rada OOC dan disini Shinya bakal nyanyi, walaupun dia bakalan nyanyiin lagu barat, tapi kebayang gak sih? *teriak lebay* Hal yang paling penting adalah makasih banyak buat yang udah nge-review dan ngebaca fict GAJE ini*terharu* Semoga kalian yang udah nge-review dan ngebaca ini fanfict gak bosen dan terus ngikutin sepak terjang Amika dalam membuat cerita ini*sungkem* Nah, kalau gitu kita lanjut aja cerita Gaje-nya!

…

 **STOOOP!**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ~**

Tepat pukul 9 pagi mereka (Tim Guren maksudnya) sudah sampai di Nagoya. Saat ini mereka sedang beristirahat di sebuah gedung tua yang ada di dekat stasiun Nagoya. Lalu bagaimana dengan 100 orang pasukan yang dibawa Guren? Yah, sebagian dari mereka sedang berpatroli dibeberapa tempat yang diperintahkan Guren dan sisanya sedang beristirahat.

"Hei, Guren! Lihat apa yang aku temukan!" Shinya menemukan sebuah gitar tua dan kelihatannya dia gembira sekali

"Aku sedang sibuk, Shinya." Guren menjawab Shinya tanpa melihat pria itu sedikitpun dan lebih memilih untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

" _Mou~_ yasudah kalau kau tidak mau." Shinya duduk di sebuah kursi dan kemudian jari-jarinya mulai memetik beberapa senar gitar tua tersebut.

Guren yang mendengar suara itu langsung melihat Shinya.

" _Hee~_ Shinya- _sama_ bisa memainkan gitar? _Sugee!_ " Goshi heboh-heboh sendiri begitu melihat Shinya memainkan gitar.

"Ahaha, menurutmu begitu?" Shinya terkekeh pelan saat mendengar perkataan Goshi barusan.

"Mainkan gitarnya, Shinya- _sama_ " Mito tersenyum kearah Shinya.

"Ah, aku bingung akan menyanyikan lagu apa" Shinya memasang wajah berpikirnya.

"Apa anda punya lagu yang membekas dengan anda, Shinya- _sama?_ " Goshi ikut-ikutan berpikir.

"Yah, kalau itu ada sih." Shinya melirik Guren yang dari tadi melihatnya tanpa berbicara sedikit pun.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu nyanyikan saja lagu itu!" Goshi begitu semangat untuk mendengarkan Shinya memainkan gitar.

Sementara Guren masih diam sambil tetap melihat Shinya. Dia sedikit penasaran dengan lagu yang akan dimainkan Shinya (Jiaaahh, si Guren Kepo*ditebas Guren*)

"Baiklah, aku akan menyanyikannya!" Shinya jadi ikut-ikutan semangat.

Goshi, Mito, Sayuri dan Shigure menunggu Shinya untuk menyanyikan lagu yang dimaksud Shinya.

Shinya kembali memetik senar gitar dengan jemarinya dan dia mulai bernyanyi.

(Nyanyi bareng Shinya yuk!)

SONG : Ariana Grande – One Last Time (Author suka banget sama lagu ini, trus kalo lagi denger lagu ini Author sering ngebayangin Shinya suka sama Guren tapi Gurennya suka sama Mahiru, apalagi Author suka inget episode terakhir OnS S2, pas Guren bilang kalau dia bakalan ngubah dunia, dimana anak angkat seperti Shinya bisa tegar. Ahh! Author jadi baper, Gomen!)

 _I was a liar_

 _I gave into the fire_

 _I know I should've fought it_

 _At least I'm being honest_

 _Feel like a failure_

 _Cause I know that I failed you_

 _I should've done you better_

 _Cause you don't want a liar_

 _And I know_

 _She gives you everything_

 _But boy, I couldn't give it to you_

 _And I know_

 _That you got everything_

 _But, I got nothing here without you_

 _So One Last Time_

 _I need to be_

 _The one who takes you home_

 _One More Time_

 _I promise after that i'll let you go_

 _Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart_

 _All I really care is you wake up in my arms—_

Baru saja Shinya akan menyambung lagunya, tapi Guren sudah menyambungnya duluan.

 _One Last Time_

 _I need to be_

 _The one who takes you home_

Yah, lagu pun ditutup oleh Guren. Shinya yang mendengar Guren langsung tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian meletakkan gitar itu. Sementara Goshi heran bagaimana Guren bisa tau lagu itu dan yang lainnya terkejut karena ini baru pertama kalinya Guren benyanyi!

" _Kemarin aku mimpi apa ya sampai bisa mendengar Guren-sama bernyanyi, walaupun sebentar"_ Sayuri membatin sambil melihat Gurn yang masih menatap Shinya dengan tatapan yang lembut.

" _Hoo~_ ternyata kau masih ingat ya, Guren" Shinya masih tersenyum saat melihat Guren.

"Ck, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa?" Guren memalingkan wajahnya _._

"Dasar Guren _tsundere._ " Shinya bangkit dari acara duduknya dan berjalan kearah Guren.

"Cih, _urusai."_ Guren tau kalau Shinya berjalan kearahnya, jadi dia mencoba memancing Shinya dengan pergi ke balkon gedung tersebut.

" _Hee~_ memancingku ya?" Shinya bergumam kecil dan mengikuti Guren ke balkon.

"Hei, bagaimana bisa Guren tau lagu yang tadi?" Mito angkat bicara.

"Ha? Kau tidak ingat ya, Mito- _chan?_ " Goshi menatap Mito.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Mito malah balas bertanya.

"Haahh, kau ini ya, Mito _-chan_. Kau ingat saat kita masih SMA dulu? Saat itu sedang ada acara apa ya? Ah, aku pun lupa acara apa itu. Tapi yang jelas saat itu Shinya _-sama_ juga menyanyikan lagu tadi sambil memainkan gitar juga dan kalau tidak salah waktu itu itu Shinya- _sama_ bilang kalau lagu itu dia tujukan untuk Guren" Goshi bercerita dengan panjang lebar sambil ber- _flashback_ ria.

"Ah iya! Aku ingat sekarang." Mito akhirnya ingat saat SMA dulu Shinya pernah menyanyikan lagu yang sama.

Sementara Sayuri dan Shigure mengangguk karena mereka juga baru ingat kejadian waktu SMA dulu.

(Daripada mikirin mereka, lebih baik kita balik ke GurenShin)

Shinya sekarang sudah berada di balkon tapi dia tidak menemukan Guren. Dia yakin kalau Guren sekarang berada di dekatnya.

"Jangan bersembunyi, Guren." Shinya malah menatap langit biru, sebiru matanya.

Guren akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya (ternyata dia sembunyi dibalik dinding) dan berjalan mendekat kearah Shinya. Guren memeluk Shinya dari belakang.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga." Shinya menyentuh tangan Guren yang sedang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Tak kusangka kau akan menyanyikan lagu itu." Guren mengeratkan pelukannya pada Shinya

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kau akan ikut menyanyikan lagu itu." Shinya tersenyum kecil. Dia bisa merasakan dagu Guren di bahunya.

"Aku juga tidak tau, aku reflek saja ikut bernyayi" Guren menciumi leher Shinya.

"Ngh, hentikan itu, _Baka_ Guren." Shinya langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Tapi aku belum mau berhenti, Shinya~" Guren sengaja bernada manja, karena Guren tau kalau begini Shinya tidak bisa menolaknya. Sekarang Guren sudah melingkarkan tangannya ke balik leher Shinya.

Shinya tersenyum geli melihat Guren saat ini. Yah, secara Guren hanya bisa bermanja-manja padanya dan dia sangat suka melihat Guren yang bermanja-manja seperti ini. Guren pun tidak akan pernah menunjukkan sifat manja-nya ada orang lain selain Shinya.

"Dasar manja.." Shinya langsung menarik Guren dan meraup bibir ranum Guren.

Guren menutup matanya sambil menikmati ciuman Shinya. Tapi sepertinya Guren tidak akan membiarkan Shinya yang memegang kendali, karena sekarang tangan Guren sudah masuk ke dalam jas seragam Shinya dan mulai meraba-raba tubuh Shinya.

"Ja-jangan disini, Guren." Shinya sudah melepaskan ciumannya dan menyuruh Guren untuk berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya tak dilakukan di saat seperti ini.

"Baiklah." Guren berhenti dan mundur selangkah dari Shinya.

"Ayo pergi, kita masih ada misi, Guren" Shinya berjalan kembali ke tempat Goshi, Mito, Sayuri dan Shigure.

Guren hanya mendengus dan kemudian mengikuti Shinya dari belakang.

"Kalian sudah siap, Shinya- _sama_?!" Goshi berteriak dari lantai bawah. Lebih tepatnya mereka sudah berada di pintu masuk.

"Aku datang!" Shinya menuruni tangga tanpa menunggu Guren (Kasihan sekali kau, Guren)

"Maaf kalau aku sudah mengganggu waktu kalian berdua, Shinya- _sama_." Goshi tersenyum geli melihat Shinya yang sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak mengganggu, Goshi" Shinya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Goshi.

"Oi Guren, kau lama sekali" Goshi melirik Guren yang entah sejak kapan sudah disamping Shinya.

"Berisik." Guren mengacak rambutnya perlahan.

Guren berjalan ke depan dan menatap semua pasukan yang dibawanya. Sepertinya beberapa pasukan yang tadi diperintahkannya untuk berpatroli sudah kembali dan tidak ada anggota yang kurang. Guren menghela nafas lega karena tidak ada yang terbunuh sebelum peperangan dimulai.

"Semuanya berbaris!" Shinya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disamping Guren langsung memberikan perintah untuk berbaris.

Semua pasukan langsung berbaris. Guren melirik Shinya dan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah kalian semua, kita akan membasmi para vampir sialan itu dan aku ingin kalian semua bekerja sama dalam melakukan hal tersebut. aku tidak akan memaafkan siapa pun yang melanggar perintah dan menganggap misi ini main-main. Mungkin misi ini akan menjadi misi paling berbahaya. Akan ada banyak yang mati. Semua yang ada di sini adalah keluarga. Itu artinya kita akan kehilangan banyak anggota keluarga. Dengar, tujuan kita bukanlah untuk kembali hidup-hidup, tapi tujuan kita adalah untuk meraih kemenangan, mengerti?!" Guren menjelaskan dengan suara yang lantang.

"Ya!" Semua pasukan bersorak dengan semangat.

Guren yang mendengar sorakan semua pasukan tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi!" Guren kemudian melirik Shinya.

"Semoga beruntung, Guren." Shinya tersenyum kearah Guren.

"Kau juga, Shinya. Jangan sampai mati, ingat itu." Guren dan Tim-nya(-Shinya) melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat misi pertama mereka.

"Kau juga, Guren." Shinya bergumam. Dia menatap punggung Guren yang sudah menjauh. Dia tersenyum miris dan berharap agar Guren baik-baik saja sampai perang ini selesai.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi, Guren." Shinya kembali bergumam dan berjalan kearah Tim Shinoa Hiragi.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Shinya sekarang berada disamping Shinoa.

Shinoa terkejut dengan kemunculan seseorang disampingnya ini.

"Ya ampun, Mayjen Shinya. Anda mengejutkan saya." Shinoa menatap pria disampingnya ini

"Mengejutkan ya? Ah iya, kau lebih terkejut yang mana? Aku muncul disampingmu tiba-tiba atau saat kau melihatku dan Guren?" Shinya sengaja menggoda Shinoa.

"Hah? A-apa yang anda bi-bicarakan?!" Shinoa menaikkan volume suaranya. Dia merona hebat karena pertanyaan Shinya.

"Wajahmu merah sekali, Shinoa." Shinya cekikikan melihat wajah merona adiknya.

" _U-urusai_! Jangan menggoaku, Mayjen Shinya!" Shinoa memalingkan wajahnya.

" _Nii-san_ saja." Shinya tersenyum pada Shinoa.

"Eh? Tapi itu kan tidak diperbolekan." Shinoa langsung menatap Shinya.

"Tapi aku tidak suka saja kalau kau memanggilku begitu." Shinya masih tersenyum pada Shinoa.

"Ba-baiklah.." Shinoa mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Shinya.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu kita akan mulai misinya. Yoichi- _kun_ kau ikut denganku." Shinya menatap Yoichi.

"Baik!" Yoichi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku dan Yoichi- _kun_ akan memantau musuh dari menara." Shinya melirik Shinoa.

" _Hai'_ kami mengerti, kami akan mendiskusikan rencana kami lagi." Shinoa mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kami akan berangkat. Ayo, Yoichi- _kun_." Shinya berjalan lebih dahulu daripada Yoichi.

" _Jaa ne, Minna_!" Yoichi melambaikan tangannya pada Tim-nya kemudian menyusul Shinya.

"Semoga beruntung, _Nii-san_!" Shinoa tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Kalian juga!" Tanpa membalikkan badannya Shinya tersenyum tipis karena ini baru pertama kalinya Shinoa memanggilnya _Nii-san_ saat sedang bertugas.

"Baiklah, _Minna-san_. Ayo kita berangkat!" Shinoa menatap satu persatu anggotanya dan mereka yang ditatap mengangguk kemudian berangkat ke tempat tujuan mereka.

(Sementara nunggu mereka nyape ke tempat tujuan masing-masing, kita liat Tim Guren yang udah bertarung lebih dulu)

"Cih, merepotkan sekali." Guren dan yang lainnya sudah bertemu dengan salah satu vampir yang cukup tangguh.

"Kalian tangani vampir yang lain! Aku akan tangani yang ini." Guren memerintahkan yang lainnya sementara dia masih sibuk beradu pedang dengan vampir dihadapannya.

"Kalian jangan menganggap kami remeh, manusia! Kalian hanyalah hewan ternak!" Sang Vampir akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ha! Kami akan membalikkan kata-kata kalian dan kalianlah yang akan jadi hewan ternak kami." Guren tersenyum jahat pada vampir yang sedang dilawannya ini.

"Lancang sekali kau!" Vampir tersebut hampir menebas Guren. Guren dengan mudahnya menghindari tebasan itu, kalau tidak bisa menghindar bukan Guren Ichinose namanya.

Pertarungan sengit antara Guren dan Vampir (yang tidak diketahui namanya*plakk*) itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Guren sudah sangat kelelahan menghadapi Vampir ini, tapi dia tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dia memakai sisa-sisa tenaganya untuk menebas Vampir tersebut.

"Akh!" Vampir tersebut mendapat luka tebasan dari Guren Ichinose.

"Ha! Sudah kukatakan kalau aku yang akan menang!" Guren tersenyum bangga atas kemenangannya.

"Manusia sialan.." Vampir itu menatap Guren dengan sangat tajam (setajam….golok!)

"Diam dan matilah." Guren kembali menebas Vampir itu dan kali ini Vampir itu mati dan berubah menjadi debu.

"Sial, nyaris saja." Guren langsung jatuh terduduk ditanah.

"Guren- _sama_!" Sayuri berlari kearah Guren.

"Aku tak apa. Ini berjalan sesuai rencana." Guren kemudian bangkit setelah merasa tenaganya terkumpul, walaupun sedikit.

"Dari mananya? Kita membuang-buang waktu tahu! Kita sudah ketinggalan dengan Tim yang lain!" Goshi ngomel-ngomel sendiri pada Guren.

"Kalau sampai kita memakan waktu lama begini, itu artinya kita perlu meningkatkan kemamuan Tim kita." Guren melirik Goshi kemudian menyarungkan pedangnya kembali.

"Tapi lain cerita lagi kalau pemimpinnya sampai terbunuh." Mito yang berada disamping Shigure angkat bicara.

"Karena itu aku meninggalkan Shinya. Kalau sampai aku terbunuh, dia bisa jadi pemimpin." Guren menjawab seadanya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita pergi dari sini." Goshi menatap Guren.

"Hm, ayo pergi dari sini." Guren berjalan lebih dulu dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Kita akan bergabung dengan Tim Shinoa dan Narumi. Target kita selanjutnya adalah leluhur ke-13, Crowley Eusford." Guren menjelaskan dengan singkat, padat dan _to the point_.

Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk paham.

 **-ONE LAST TIME-**

(Yo! Ayo kita balik ke Tim Narumi dan Shinoa)

Saat ini Tim Shinoa dan Narumi sedang beristirahat setelah menyelesaikan misi pertama mereka sambil menunggu Tim yang lainnya.

"Jadi, sampai kapan kita akan menunggu disini?" Yuu akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Sampai regu lain bergabung dengan kita." Shinoa hanya melirik Yuu.

"Kapan mereka datang?" Yuu kembali bertanya. (Ini si Yuu kok kepo amat?)

"Jika mereka berhasil, sebentar lagi mereka akan datang." Kali ini Shinoa menatap Yuu.

"Ah, mereka datang." Mitsuba melihat beberapa orang yang berjalan dibalik kabut.

"Apa Letkol sudah kembali?" Tanya seorang perempuan yang baru saja muncul hanya dengan beberapa anggota Tim-nya.

"Masih belum." Kali ini giliran Narumi yang bicara.

"Oh…kalau begitu kita akan bersiaga sampai Letkol kembali." Perempuan tadi memberikan perintah pada anggota Tim-nya.

"Baik!" Jawab para anggotanya dan kemudian mereka mulai bersiaga menunggu kedatangan sang Letkol.

"Aihara." Narumi berjalan kearah perempuan tadi yang baru diketahui namanya*digiles*

"Apa kau menyelesaikan misimu?" Narumi menatap Aihara.

"Kalau kami tidak berhasil, kami tidak akan kembali." Aihara mendengus kesal karena pertanyaan Narumi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di siang bolong begini?" Akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga.

"Kalian sudah menyelesaikan misinya, kan?" Guren berwajah datar.

"Tentu saja!" Yuu tersenyum kearah Guren.

"Narumi, dimana pasukan yang lainnya?" Guren menatap sekitarnya.

"Mereka masih belum kembali." Narumi menjawab pertanyaan Guren.

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu kita takkan menunggu mereka. Kita akan melanjutkan ke misi selanjutnya." Guren menjelaskan langsung _to the point_.

Mereka yang lainnya cukup terkejut dengan penjelasan Guren.

"Kita akan pergi ke balai kota. Misi kita selanjutnya adalah menghabisi leluhur ke-13, Crowley Eusford." Guren menjelaskan lagi.

"Letkol!" Aihara menatap Guren.

"Aihara…kau kehilangan 8 bawahanmu, ya?" Guren memperhatikan anggota Tim Aihara.

"Ma-maaf." Aihara mulai menangis.

"Itu memang sudah jadi resiko, kan?" Kali ini Guren kembali menatap sekitarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kau berjaga disini. Siapa tau tim yang lain akan datang." Guren masih menatap sekitarnya, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Baik!" Aihara berjalan kembali kearah para anggotanya.

"Anda mencari apa, Letkol?" Shinoa angkat bicara.

"Ah, tidak." Kali ini pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah pohon besar yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Firasat Guren mengatakan kalau Shinya ada dibalik pohon itu (Yaelah, Guren kayak peramal aja)

"Aku tau kau disana, Shinya." Guren masih menatap pohon itu.

"Ahaha~ aku ketahuan ya?" Shinya muncul dari balik pohon dengan senyum khasnya.

"Haah, jadi bagaimana? Kau terluka?" Guren hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak sama sekali." Shinya berjalan kearah Guren dan dia masih tersenyum menatap Guren.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Guren masih tersenyum tipis melihat kekasihnya tidak terluka sama sekali.

"Jadi ternyata _Nii-san_ yang anda cari ya, Letkol?" Celetuk Shinoa dengan senyuman mengejek.

" _U-urusai!_ " Guren memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayo pergi, Guren." Shinya berbisik tepat ditelinga Guren.

"Ba-baiklah! Semuanya, ayo kita pergi!" Guren jalan duluan yang langsung diikuti oleh Shinya disampingnya.

"Mereka berdua itu, sepertinya akan sulit dipisahkan." Shinoa bergumam dan tersenyum sambil menatap punggung sang Kakak dan sang Letkol.

Kemudian semuanya(-Tim Aihara) berjalan mengikuti Guren dibelakang. Sepertinya mereka sengaja membiarkan Guren dan Shinya berduaan di depan.

.

.

Jadi, apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Kita tinggu di chapter selanjutnya!

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **Author's note again :**_ Yuhuuu~ Amika kembali lagi*dadah dadah sama readers* _Gomenne_ Amika update-nya lama*bungkuk* Jadi gimana chapter kali ini? Jelek kah? Gaje kah? Aneh kah? Abal kah? Kepanjangan kah? Atau ngebosenin? Kalau iya aku minta maaf sebesar-besaarnya, _Minna-san_. Aku minta maaf juga adegan GurenShin cuma dikit di chapter ini, tapi akan aku usahain lagi di chapter depan. Makasih juga buat yang udah nge-review chapter sebelumnya, _Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu!_ Author juga bakalan nunggu review buat chapter ini!

 **Mind to Review~?**


	3. Chapter 3

**ONE LAST TIME**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO KAGAMI TAKAYA**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, ABAL, GAJE AND OTHERS.**

 _ **Author's Note :**_ Holaaaa! Kembali lagi dengan author gaje, Amika Shindo! Hohoho~ Ah, Amika minta maaf karena di chapter sebelumnya jadi ShinGuren, bukannya GurenShin*dihajar readers* Yah, Amika emang rada-rada sengaja buat ShinGuren, SOALNYA Amika pengen banget sekali-sekali Guren yang manja sama Shinya. Sudahlah, nanti malah kepanjangan. Ayo kita baca fanfict GAJE ini!

…

 **STOOOP!**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ~**

Sekarang mereka berada diatap gedung yang berada tidak jauh dari persembunyian leluhur Vampir ke-13, Crowley Eusford.

Guren sedang sibuk memantau bangunan yang menjadi persembunyian Crowley dengan teropongnya.

"Cih, mereka menyadera cukup banyak pasukan kita." Guren melihat satu persatu pasukan yang sekarang tengah disandera.

"Kita akan melakukannya kan? Kita akan membebaskan para sandera, kan?" Yuu yang berada di samping Shinoa angkat bicara.

"Baiklah, kita akan menembaknya dari sini untuk melihat reaksi mereka. Target ada 3, yaitu Crowley Eusford, Chess Belle dan Horn Sklud. Jika musuh lebih kuat dari kita…kita terpaksa meninggalkan mereka." Guren menyudahi kegiatan memantaunya.

"Letkol, apa prioritas utama kita dalam misi ini?" Kali ini Shinoa yang bicara.

"Tujuan utama kita adalah untuk menambah pasukan. Lalu, membebaskan para sandera." Guren menjelaskan.

"Jadi, ada misi lain setelah ini?" Narumi menatap Guren.

"Tugas kita adalah menahan para vampir di Nagoya selama yang kita bisa untuk mengulur waktu pasukan di Shibuya berkumpul." Guren balas menatap Narumi.

"Pasukan utama Shibuya sedang bergerak?" Narumi cukup terkejut dengan penjelasan sang Letkol.

"Ya, jika ini sesuai rencara, mereka sedang menuju Shinjuku." Guren masih menatap Narumi.

"Intinya, misi di Nagoya hanyalah pengalih perhatian." Setelah dari tadi diam akhirnya Kimizuki bersuara (Emang sengaja dibuat diem *dibacok*)

"Kau benar, Kimizuki. Misi pemusnahan vampir bangsawan baru saja tahap 1. Mulai sekarang, kita akan menarik perhatian musuh selama yang kita bisa. Karena itulah-" Penjelasan Guren terpotong.

"…Kita akan melihat reaksi musuh. Jika mereka menyerang, kita lari. Kalau berjalan lancer, kita akan bebaskan para sandera." Shinya memotong penjelasan Guren.

"Dan kalau bisa, kita bunuh Crowley dan yang lainnya." Guren melirik Shinya yang berada disampingnya dan entah sejak kapan pria itu sudah menggenggam senjatanya.

"Itu takkan terjadi." Shinya tersenyum tipis pada Guren.

"Dasar pesimis." Guren malah tersenyum geli melihat Shinya.

"Aku hanya bicara kenyataannya, Guren. Tapi ayo kita berjuang sekeras mungkin." Shinya masih tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, Yoichi- _kun,_ ikutlah denganku. Ini giliran kita." Shinya melihat Yoichi dan kemudian berjalan ke tempat mereka akan membidik musuh mereka.

" _Hai'_ " Yoichi mengangguk dan mengikuti Shinya.

Sementara Tim Narumi dan Shinoa pergi untuk bersiap melakukan penyerangan.

"Aku akan membidik lantai 4. Kau bidiklah lantai 5." Shinya memposisikan dirinya untuk membidik.

"Baik!" Yoichi mengeluarkan senjatanya dan kemudia membidik lantai 5, seperti yang Shinya perintahkan.

Baru saja Yoichi membidik, dia sudah menemukan Crowley yang sedang asik membaca beberapa lembaran kertas.

"Aku melihat vampire di lantai 5. Dia bangsawan!" Yoichi masih berkonsentrasi untuk membidik Crowley.

Shinya langsung menghentikan kegiatan membidiknya dan dia lebih memilih untuk melihat Yoichi yang ada disebelahnya.

"Tolong izinkan aku menembaknya!" Yoichi sudah menarik anak panahnya, tapi tentunya dia butuh izin sang Letkol untuk menembak.

"Izin diterima!" Guren tanpa pikir panjang langsung menerima permintaan izin Yoichi.

Yoichi melepaskan anak panahnya menuju sasarannya. Ah, tapi sayang sekali. Crowley menyadari ada yang datang dan dia berhasil menghindari serangan Yoichi. (Ibaratnya nih ya, 1-0!)

"Aku gagal!" Yoichi mengeluh atas kegagalannya.

"Mekipun dia seorang bangsawan, biasanya serangan itu sulit untuk dihindari." Shinya menatap Yoichi.

"Itu berarti dia sangat kuat dan pantas saja pasukan ke 9 berhasil dia habisi." Guren melirik Shinya.

"Haah, ayo kita pindah tepat." Guren berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan gedung itu.

Shinya hanya menatap punggung Guren. Dia tau kalau sekarang ini pasti Guren sedang sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Dia berjalan paling terakhir dari mereka semua, yah entah kenapa dia lebih memilih untuk dibelakang.

Mereka pindah ke gedung lain yang lebih dekat ke persembuyian Crowley daripada yang sebelumnya.

"Semuanya, bersiap diposisi!" Guren berjalan kearah Shinya.

"Baik!" Semuanya langsung bersiap diposisi.

"Shinya, bagaimana keadaan musuh?" Guren sekarang berada di samping Shinya yang sedang memantau musuh lewat senjatanya.

"Mereka tidak bergerak. Kemungkinan mereka sedang menunggu kita. Mereka juga pasti telah merencanakan sesuatu" Shinya masih fokus pada kegiatannya.

"Jadi, kita yang akan menyerang mereka duluan?" Kali Mito yang bertanya.

"Ya, dengan mantra ilusi bisa membuat seolah-olah ada 200 orang yang sedang menyerang mereka. Kau bisa kan?" Guren menatap Goshi.

"Bicara sih gampang, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya kecuali aku berada dekat dengan musuh." Goshi menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding dibelakangnya.

"Kalau begitu kita hanya perlu mendekat." Guren tersenyum tipis.

"Apa?" Kali ini Goshi cukup terkejut.

"Ahaha, kali ini Goshi akan mati." Shinya terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Mayjen Shinya." Goshi cemberut mendengar perkataan Shinya.

- **ONE LAST TIME** -

Sekarang Tim Shinoa dan Narumi sedang berangkat menuju bangunan tua yang menjadi persembunyian leluhur ke-13

"Haruskah melakukan ini bersama?" Narumi melirik Shinoa yang berada disampingnya.

"Tidak, jika tujuannya adalah membebaskan sebanyak mungkin sandera dalam waktu 5 menit, akan lebih efektif jika kita berpencar." Shina menjawab pertanyaan Narumi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo berpencar!" Narumi dan Tim-nya berpencar kearah yang berlawanan dengan Tim Shinoa (Ya iyalah, kalau masih bareng bukan mencar namanya *dibacok*)

(Mari kita balik ke Guren dan yang lain)

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai. Kalian sudah siap, kan?" Guren berjalan kearah para Tim-nya.

"Kapan pun kami siap." Goshi menjawab tanpa ragu.

Guren melirik Shinya yang berada disamping Shigure. Shinya memasang raut wajah agak khawatir dan itu akan menjadi pikiran di dalam otak Guren.

(Mari kita balik lagi ke Tim Shinoa!)

"Kita akan mengatur jam kita. Atur alarm-nya pada pukul 15.10. Saat alarm-nya berbunyi, apa pun yang terjadi, kita harus mundur." Shinoa dan yang lainnya sedang menyetel alarm pada jam saku mereka.

"Terutama kau, Yuu- _san._ Ini adalah perintah. Saat waktunya sudah habis, mau bagaimana pun keadaannya, kita tetap harus mundur. Itulah peraturan misi kali ini, meskipun itu berarti kita harus meninggalkan rekan kita." Shinoa menatap Yuu.

"Tapi-" Perkataaan Yuu terpotong.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Ketua Tim-nya adalah aku, dan aku tak ingin siapapun terbunuh karena kesalahanku. Jadi tolong, patuhilah perintahku." Shinoa tersenyum tipis kearah Yuu.

"Baiklah. Kita hanya perlu menyelamatkan semuanya dalam waktu 5 menit,kan?" Yuu masih menatap Shinoa.

"Ini tidak akan semudah itu, Yuu _-san_." Shinoa masih tersenyum tipis pada Yuu.

"Tapi kita pasti bisa!" Kali ini Mitsuba memberikan semangat.

"Kau benar, kita pasti bisa!" Yoichi memasang senyuman khasnya.

DUARRR! (Bener gak suaranya kayak gitu?)

Tembakan yang menjadi sinyal bahwa misi mereka dimulai un diluncurkan.

"Ayo kita mulai misinya!" Shinoa dan yang lainnya langsung memulai misi tersebut.

(Balik lagi ke Tim Guren!)

Guren sedang beradu pedang dengan beberapa vampir yang lain, sama halnya dengan Mito, Sayuri dan Shigure, mereka membukakan jalan untuk Shinya dan Goshi.

Para sandera yang melihat sang Letkol datang menjemput cukup terkejut.

Guren berhenti menyerang dan menunggu vampir-vampir yang lainnya menyerang mereka.

"Oi, Goshi. Bagaimana dengan jarak segini?" Guren melirik Goshi yang berada tidak jauh dibelakangnya.

Goshi mulai meniup cerutu-nya yang bisa menghasilkan ilusi.

"Mereka sudah berada dalam jangkauan ilusiku, ayo maju!" Muncul prajurit-prajurit ilusi dibelakang Goshi.

"Semuanya, serang para manusia itu!" Salah satu vampir mulai menyerang para prajurit-prajurit ilusi ciptaan Goshi.

Para vampir yang lain langsung ikut menyerang prajurit-prajurit ilusi tersebut.

"Apakah kami akan selamat?" Salah satu prajurit yang disandera heran.

"Tentu saja!" Narumi muncul dan langsung memotong ikatan-nya.

Tak lama kemudian Tim Shinoa muncul dan mereka membebaskan para sandera yang lainnya.

"Mito, kuserahkan sisanya padamu!" Guren melompat ke lantai 5 gedung tersebut (Kok Guren lompatannya bisa tinggi banget ya?), secara dindingnya sudah hancur, itu jadi memudahkan Guren dan disaat yang tepat Crowley sedang memperhatikan keadaaan dari situ.

" _Oya,_ sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu?" Crowley malah bertanya saat Guren sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Oh, jadi kau pimpinannya, ya?" Crowley mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Kami datang untuk membunuh kalian vampir!" Guren menyerang Crowley.

Tapi sayang sekali, serangan itu dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Crowley.

"Heh, kuat juga, tapi masih terlalu lemah!" Guren memasang wajah mengejek (Jujur waktu Guren bilang itu aku gagal vaham :v)

"Yang lemah itu kau!" Crowley menggenggam erat tangan Guren.

"Tidak, tapi kau." Shinya muncul disamping Crowley dengan mengarahkan Byakkomaru miliknya pada Crowley.

"Baiklah, _checkmate…_ " Baru saja Shinya akan menembak tapi Crowley langsung melempar Guren pada Shinya dan alhasil mereka jadi bertubrukan. Karena Crowley menggunakan tenaga dalam(?) untuk melempar Guren, mau tak mau getaran yang cukup kuat terjadi.

"Guren!" Mito berteriak dari luar dan berencana untuk menyusul Guren.

"Jangan kesana, kalau kita kesana, kita hanya akan menjadi beban bagi mereka." Goshi mencegah Mito.

"Tapi…" Mito menatap Goshi.

"Aku punya rencana." Goshi balas menatap Mito.

"Kita harus mengulur waktu dulu untuk mereka, Mito _-san_." Sayuri memegang sebelah pundak Mito.

(Ayo kita balik ke GurenShin!)

"Sakit sekali bertubrukan denganmu, Guren." Shinya menatap Guren yang ada dihadapannya. Yah, mereka berhasil melarikan diri ke lantai bawah.

"Berisik." Guren mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kita mungkin saja mati." Shinya masih menatap Guren.

Guren tersentak dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Shinya. Guren berjalan kearah Shinya yang masih menatapnya.

"Jangan asal bicara dulu,Shinya." Guren menempelkan dahi-nya dengan dahi Shinya.

"Ini yang aku khawatirkan, Guren." Shinya menutup matanya.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" Guren mejauhkan wajahnya dan kemudian menatap Shinya.

Shinya membuka matanya kemudian mengangguk "Iya"

"Dan kau ingat janji kita kan, Shinya?" Guren tersenyum lembut pada Shinya.

"Iya." Shinya kembali mengangguk.

"Kau akan selalu berada disisiku walaupun aku jauh darimu dan begitupula sebaliknya, aku akan selalu berada disisimu walaupun aku jauh darimu." Gurenmasih menatap Shinya.

"Aku tau itu, tapi tetap saja aku tidak ingin kehilangan kau, Guren." Shinya menatap tatapan Guren agak tajam.

"Kalau begitu percayalah padaku." Guren mengacak-acak rambut Shinya perlahan.

"Oi, jangan mengacak rambutku!" Shinya cemberut.

"Haha, kau lebih manis kalau begitu." Guren berhenti mengacak-acak rambut Shinya.

"Sekarang, kita harus memikirkan cara untuk kabur." Guren baru saja mau memikirkan cara untuk kabur.

"Hee? Padahal aku baru saja mau memulai pertunjukkan utamanya." Crowley muncul dengan santainya.

"Ayo kita mulai pertunjukannya, Crowley- _sama_." Chess muncul bersama Horn dan saat ini mereka sudah berada disamping Crowley.

"Kau dengar itu kan, Guren?" Shinya melirik Guren.

"Yah, sepertinya kita harus menerima undangan pertunjukannya, Shinya." Guren tersenyum mengejek kearah Crowley.

"Hee, sepertinya menarik." Crowley langsung menyerang Guren, tapi sayangnya Guren bisa menghindar.

Guren balas menyerang Crowley, tapi Crowley dengan santainya menangkis semua serangngan Guren.

"Cih, berhentilah bergerak!" Shinya mencoba membidik Crowley, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia mendapat cambukan dari Horn.

"Crowley- _sama_ , bolehkah kami ikut bergabung?" Horn masih mencambuk Shinya yang sedang menghindar dari cambukannnya.

"Tidak perlu, musuhnya hanya seperti ini." Crowley tersenyum kearah Horn.

"Jangan melihat kearah lain!" Guren langsung menyerang Crowley dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Hoo, kemampuanmu bertambah baik, ya?" Crowley menangkis serangan Guren.

" _Mahiru no Yo!_ " Guren menancapkan pedangnya pada dinding dibelakangnya dan muncullah aura-aura hitam.

"Shinya!" Guren memberikan sinyal pada Shinya.

Shinya langsung menembak Crowley dan Crowley berhasil menangkis serangan Shinya.

"Bukankah kalian terlalu sering menggunakan pola serangan yang sama?" Crowley langsung terdiam saat melihat Guren dan Shinya sudah tidak ada ditempat.

Crowley tidak sadar kalau serangan yang tadi itu hanya pengalih perhatian saja. Saat ini Guren sedang membopong Shinya, karena tadi Shinya sempat terkena serangannya sendiri, jadi mau tak mau dia harus dibopong oleh Guren.

"Apa lukamu dalam, Shinya?" Guren yang sedang memboong Shinya angkat bicara.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Shinya menahan sakit di dadanya.

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja, berjalanlah sendiri!" Guren masih sempat mendengus.

"Hahaha, biarkan aku dibopong seperti ini dulu olehmu, Guren." Shinya tersenyum miris.

"Aku akan menahan mereka." Shinya melirik Guren.

"Hei, jangan lari begitu. Aku tak suka main kejar-kejaran " Crowley keluar dari tembok yang baru saja dihancurkannya.

"Kalau begitu jangan kejar kami!" Shinya menembak Crowley, tapi lagi-lagi berhasil ditangkis.

Setidaknya serangan tadi bisa memperlambat Crowley, Guren yang melihat itu langsung saja berlari bersama Shinya dan mereka berhasil bersembunyi dari Crowley.

"Cih, dia terlalu kuat, Guren." Bahkan sang Mayor Jendral, Shinya Hiragi tidak sanggup lagi untuk bertarung.

"Shinya.." Guren menatap pria yang sedang dibopongnya saat ini.

"Ada apa, Gu—Hmpphh." Omongan Shinya terpotong dan digantikan dengan ciuman oleh Guren.

Guren tetap mencium Shinya sampai pria itu menikmatinya dan kemudian Guren melepaskan ciumannya.

"Yang tadi itu apa-apaan, Guren?" Shinya menatap Guren.

"Hanya..sebuah perpisahan." Guren bergumam pelan.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa tadi?" Shinya mendengar apa yang barusan Guren katakana.

"Tidak." Guren memalingkan wajahnya.

"Guren, kau tidak berencana untuk mati disini kan?!" Shinya menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Sudahlah, Shinya. Kita harus siap dengan segala resikonya." Guren masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau bodoh Guren! Kau sungguh bodoh!" Entah kenapa Shinya jadi emosi.

Guren menarik Shinya kedalam pelukannya, tapi Shinya malah berontak.

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" Shinya mendorong Guren, tapi sia-sia saja.

"Shinya, sebentar saja." Guren mengeratkan pelukannya.

Shinya akhirnya diam dan membalas pelukan Guren tak kalah erat. Sungguh, saat ini Shinya ingin menangis kalau membayangkan yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Dia tau kalau salah satu diantara mereka tidak akan selamat.

"Shinya, kalau ini yang terakhir bagaimana?" Guren menghirup aroma khas tubuh Shinya yang selalu bisa menenangkannya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, _Baka_." Shinya tersenyum, tapi itu bukanlah senyuman bahagia.

"Jangan mencari penggantiku, Shinya." Guren mencoba menggoda Shinya.

"Pffttt, kau pikir itu hal yang mudah? Tapi aku tidak akan mencarinya, Guren." Shinya mengelus surai hitam Guren.

"Siapa tau kau akan melakukannya, Shinya." Guren hanya terkekeh pelan. Dia mendapat firasat bahwa ini adalah saat terakhirnya dengan Shinya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Guren." Shinya tersenyum tipis. Dia juga mendapatkan firasat yang sama dengan Guren.

" _Oya,_ ternyata tamu-tamu kita berada disini." Crowley menghancurkan pintu ruangan tempat Guren dan Shinya bersembunyi.

"Guren.." Shinya berbisik pelan ditelinga Guren.

"Iya, ini saatnya. Terimakasih untuk segala dan senang bisa mengenalmu, Hiragi Shinya " Guren tersenyum dan melepas pelukannya kemudian dia mendorong Shinya sampai ke sudut ruangan.

Guren mengeluarkan pedangnya dan kemudian menyerang Crowley, tapi sayangnya Guren tidak fokus, karena pikirannya saat ini melayang-layag ke Shinya dan alhasil Crowley berhasil menusuk Guren tepat di bahu.

"Guren!" Shinya terkejut dengan pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Eh, seharusnya aku tidak membunuhmu. Ada banyak hal yang perlu kutanyakan padamu." Crowley memperhatikan Guren yang jatuh terduduk dihadapannya.

" _Kuso!_ " Shinya membidik Crowley.

"Aku sudah tak punya harapan. Kau ambil alih pasukan dan lanjutkan misinya, Shinya!" Guren menahan sakit di bahunya saat Crowley mencabut pedangnya.

"Cepat pergi, Shinya!" Guren sudah tidak sanggup bergerak, apalagi saat ini Crowley mencekiknya.

Baru saja Shinya akan bangkit, tapi Shinoa dan yang lainnya datang untuk membantu.

"Lepaskan Guren!" Yuu mengayunkan pedangnya tapi dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Crowley.

"Cepat pergi! Patuhilah perintah!" Guren member perintah terakhir.

"Kau diamlah." Crowley melempar Guren ke tembok.

"Kita harus pergi, _Minna-san_!" Shinoa berlari kecil sambil membopong Shinya.

Yoichi menembakkan anak panahnya agar setidaknya waktu mereka terulur dan itu berhasil, mereka berhasil keluar dari sana dan mencari tempat persembunyian baru.

" _Nii-san_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Shinoa melihat ada bekas darah di bagian dada pada jas seragam kakaknya.

"Aku sudah lebih baik." Shinya tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Kita akan meninggalkan Guren?!" Yuu membentak Shinya.

Shinya hanya tersenyum miris, bahkan sangat miris. Firasatnya benar. Dia akan kehilangan Guren dan sekarang hal itu terjadi.

"Yuu _-san_ , tenanglah. Mayjen Shinya lebih mngenal Letkol Guren daripada kau. Jadi pasti dia merasakan sakit yang lebih dalam darimu." Shinoa mencoba menenangkan Yuu.

Shinya menunduk dia tidak ingin dilihat oleh siapapun saat ini. Poni-nya menutupi setengah wajah tampannya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Sungguh, dia ingin menangis karena harus kehilangan Guren. Dia kehilangan sahabat lamanya, kekasihnya dan sekaligus alasan dia untuk hidup. Dulu dia pernah berjanji pada Guren untuk tetap hidup, tapi pertinya dia akan kehilangan arah sekarang. Siapa? Siapa yang akan mengantarnya pulang?

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **Author's Note Again :**_ Helo everybody! Gimana cerita kali ini? Jelek ya? Ngebosenin ya? Gaje ya? Kalau gitu Amika minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Tapi Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah nge-review dan nge-baca fict ini. Amika juga minta maaf karena di chapter ini moment GurenShin-nya kelewat dikit*sujud* Untuk chapter depan, Amika bakalan langsung nge-skip cerita, jadinya nanti setelah peperangan ini tapi walaupun udah di skip, Guren keadaannya masih belum diketahui. Okehh itu sedikit bocoran yah. Terimakasih lagi buat kalian semua yang udah nge-review dan ngebaca kisah abal, gaje, aneh, dll ini!

 **Mind to Review~?**


	4. Chapter 4

**ONE LAST TIME**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO KAGAMI TAKAYA**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, ABAL, GAJE AND OTHERS.**

 _ **Author's Note :**_ Sudah dimulai kah? Oh iya, Hai semua! (Ceritanya syuting) Gimana kabar kalian? Semoga baik-baik aja yah. Yosh! Kali ini Amika bakalan buat Shinya super duper galau mikirin Guren. Amika udah bilangin kan, kalau chapter kali ini bakalan nyeritain kisah setelah peperangan? (Yaelah, baru juga semalem aku bilangnya) dan satu lagi! Mungkin chapter kali ini bakalan rada-rada nyerempet ke rate M. Kalau gitu kita lanjut aja cerita GAJE ini!

…

 **STOOOP!**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ~**

Sendirian adalah hal yang sedang dialami Shinya saat ini. Dia sedang berada dibalkon sambil menatap langit biru di pagi hari. Biasanya dia tidak sendiri disini, selalu ada seseorang yang menemaninya, seseorang yang akan selalu memeluknya dari belakang, seseorang yang selalu mengejutkannya ketika dia sedang melamun, seseorang yang akan mengacak-acak rambutnya setelah berhasil membuatnya terkejut, seseorang yang akan selalu menggenggam tangannya dan seseorang yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang disaat dia sedang khawatir, tapi sayangnya orang itu sudah tidak ada. Sudah 2 minggu semenjak peperangan di Nagoya dan sudah 2 minggu pula Guren tertangkap. Tak ada yang tau apa yang terjadi dengan Guren saat ini. Entah dia masih hidup atau mungkin dia sudah mati. Tak ada yang tau, tapi entah kenapa Shinya merasa kalau Guren masih hidup. Belakangan ini dia bermimpi tentang Guren dan Guren berkata padanya untuk jangan khawatir, karena dia tidak apa-apa. Hal yang dikatakan Guren di dalam mimpinya itu terus terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya.

"Aku yakin kau masih hidup, Guren." Shinya bergumam sambil tersenyum tipis.

" _Nii-san.._ " Shinoa muncul dari belakang Shinya.

"Shinoa?" Shinya langsung membalikkan badannya menatap sang adik.

"Boleh aku menemanimu?" Shinoa tersenyum kecil kearah sang kakak.

"Silahkan saja." Shinya kembali membalikkan badannya.

"Terimakasih." Shinoa sekarang berada disamping Shinya.

"Masih memikirkan Letkol Guren?" Shinoa melirik Shinya.

"Hm." Shinya kembali menatap langit biru.

"Kau tidak boleh terus-terusan memikirkannya." Shinoa mencoba menasehati kakaknya.

"Hah? Mana mungkin aku bisa berhenti memikirkannya." Shinya agak marah dengan ucapan Shinoa barusan.

"Apa kau tidak melihat perubahan pada dirimu, _Nii-san?_ " Kali ini Shinoa menatap Shinya, walaupun yang ditatap lebih memilih untuk melihat langit biru.

"Perubahan apa?" Shinya berpura-pura tidak tau.

"Semenjak kepergian Letkol, kau jadi kurang tidur, tidak mau makan, lebih sering melamun, tidak fokus, berwajah sedih dan _mood_ -mu benar-benar buruk! Bahkan kau sudah 4 kali tidak mengikuti rapat, _Nii-san_!" Shinoa menaikkan volume suaranya.

Shinya hanya mendengus mendengar penjelasan Shinoa. Yah, semua yang dikatakan Shinoa itu benar. Bisa dibilang, raganya ada disini tapi tidak dengan jiwanya.

"Aku mengatakan ini karena aku peduli padamu, _Nii-san_." Shinoa masih menatap Shinya.

"Hee, aku pikir kau tidak pernah peduli padaku karena aku ini bukanlah saudara kandungmu, Shinoa." Kali ini Shinya menatap Shinoa.

"Kau memang bukan saudara kandungku, tapi karena kau sudah menyandang marga yang sama denganku, itu artinya kau sudah jadi bagian dari keluargaku. Aku tidak peduli dengan statusmu sebagai anak angkat di keluargaku, tapi asalkan kau sudah menyandang marga Hiragi, itu berarti kau adalah keluargaku." Shinoa tersenyum tipis pada Shinya.

Shinya hanya membalas senyuman Shinoa dengan senyuman khasnya. Dia cukup senang karena Shinoa menganggapnya sebagai keluarga. Tidak seperti Kureto, Seishiro, bahkan ayah angkatnya, Tenri Hiragi yang memperlakukannya sama saja seperti yang keluarga Hiragi lakukan pada keluarga Ichinose.

"Terimakasih, Shinoa." Shinya mengelus rambut Shinoa sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, _Nii-san_." Shinoa tersenyum sangat lembut.

CUP

Shinya mengecup kening Shinoa dan kemudian menatap adik angkatnya itu. Sementara Shinoa sedikit merona akibat ulah sang kakak.

"Kau orang ke-2 yang keningnya pernah kucium setelah Guren." Shinya tersenyum geli.

"Huh! Aku tau itu!" Shinoa cemberut.

"Hahaha, jangan cemberut begitu Shinoa." Shinya malah mengacak-acak rambut Shinoa.

"Jangan mengacak rambutku, _Nii-san_!" Shinoa berusaha membuat Shinya berhenti mengacak rambutnya.

Shinoa mendapatkan ide dan dia langsung menginjak kaki Shinya.

" _Ittai!_ " Shinya menahan sakit di kakinya yang baru saja dipijak.

"Itu balasan dariku, _Nii-san_." Shinoa menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian berlari pergi.

"Awas kau, Shinoa!" Shinya berteriak, tapi dia tidak mengejar Shinoa.

Shinoa yang mendengar teriakan Shinya hanya tertawa dan pergi menjauh dari sana.

"Haah, sepertinya kalau Guren tau dia akan marah." Shinya tersenyum geli mengingat Guren yang marah padanya hanya karena Shinya dekat dengan orang lain dan Shinya juga mengingat hukuman yang pernah diberikan Guren padanya karena hal sepele itu.

Shinya mengeluarkan kalung yang dipakainya. Dia memandangi kalung tersebut, kalung dengan cincin yang menjadi hiasannya. Sebenarnya kalung itu sepasang, tapi kalian sudah pasti tau kan siapa yang memakai pasangan dari kalung itu? (Sebenarnya Author males jelasin makanya dibuat gitu aja *ditimpuk*)

"Aku merindukanmu, Guren." Shinya memandangi kalung tersebut dan dia mulai mengingat saat Guren memberikan kalung itu padanya.

(Mari kita ber- _flashback_ ria!)

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 _Shinya terbangun dari tidurnya, dia melirik kesampingnya, yah, disampingnya ada seorang pria yang sedang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk pinggang Shinya. Shinya tersenyum dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pria tersebut._

" _Ohayou, Guren." Shinya berbisik dan kemudian mengecup kening Guren._

" _Ngg, jangan ganggu aku, Shinya." Guren malah semakin meng_ eratkan pelukannya.

 _Yah, hari ini mereka libur selama 3 hari penuh dan jika sudah liburan, Guren akan sulit dibangunkan._

" _Dasar pemalas." Shinya tersenyum geli melihat sifat pemalas Guren yang akan kambuh di hari libur._

" _Memangnya ini jam berapa?"Guren setengah membuka matanya._

" _Hm? Ini sudah jam 7 pagi, Guren." Shinya melirik kearah jam yang ada dikamar Guren._

" _Oh.." Guren membuka matanya sepenuhnya dan dia menatap Shinya._

" _Apa?"Shinya merasa ada alarm bahaya ketika melihat tatapan Guren dan sekarang Guren menyeringai mesum kearahnya._

" _Shinya.."Guren berbisik dengan suara yang berat._

" _Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Guren?"Shinya makin merasakan ada Shinyal –maksudnya sinyal- bahaya dari Guren._

 _Dan dengan cepat Guren membalikkan posisinya. Sekarang dia berada diatas Shinya. Guren menumpukan berat badannya pada kedua tangannya yang berada di kanan dan kiri Shinya._

" _Oh ayolah, Guren. Kita sudah "melakukannya" tadi malam, dan sekarang kau masih belum puas?" Shinya sedikit merona kalau mengingat-ngingat yang dia lakukan dengan Guren semalam._

" _Aku memang belum puas, tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya."Guren mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Shinya._

 _Shinya bisa merasakan nafas hangat Guren menerpa wajahnya. Shinya tersenyum geli melihat ke-MESUM-an Guren._

 _Guren langsung meraup bibir Shinya. Sementara Shinya yang diperlakukan seperti itu membalas ciuman Guren dan kemudian dia melingkarkan tangannya kebalik leher Guren. Guren menyeringai dalam hati. Saat ini dia dan Shinya sedang berperang lidah._

 _Mereka berciuman selama 10 menit dan peperangan dimenangkan oleh Guren(_ Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!*tebar bunga*). _Shinya mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal, dia sudah terbiasa dengan kekalahannya._

" _Guren..." Shinya yang sudah berhasil mengatur nafasnya menatap Guren._

" _Kau kalah lagi, Shinya."Guren kembali memasang seringai mesum dibibirnya._

" _Aku sudah terbiasa kalah darimu, Guren." Muncul rona tipis diwajah Shinya._

" _Hee~ tidak biasanya aku melihatmu merona seperti itu, Shinya." Guren mencoba menggoda Shinya._

" _U-urusai!" Shinya mengalihkan pandangannya._

 _Guren terkekeh pelan kemudian dia menyingkir dari atas Shinya. Guren duduk dipinggir ranjang sambil menatap Shinya. Shinya duduk dan balas menatap Guren._

" _Aku mau mandi, nanti kita bertemu lagi jam 9 ditempat biasa." Guren bangkit dan masuk ke kamar mandi._

" _Eh?" Shinya heran dengan ucapan Guren barusan, tapi mau bilang apa lagi, mungkin saja Guren sedang ada urusan._

 _Shinya bangkit dan keluar dari ruangan Guren, kemudian dia berjalan ke ruangannya, sekarang dia lebih memilih untuk ke ruangannya. Dia tidak tau apa yang Guren rencanakan tapi semoga saja itu bukanlah hal yang aneh._

 _ **-ONE LAST TIME-**_

" _Sekarang sudah jam 8 , masih ada waktu 1 jam lagi untuk menemui Shinya." Guren membatin._

 _Saat ini Guren sedang berada diruangan tempat mereka biasa melakukan rapat. Yah, dia lebih tepatnya seperti sedang melakukan persidangan. Di ruangan ini hanya ada dia, Kureto Hiragi dan Tenri Hiragi. Suasananya cukup tegang, karena dia mendapat tatapan yang tajam dari Tenri Hiragi._ (Guren disidang sama camer-nya!)

" _Jadi, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dan Shinya, Ichinose Guren?" Sang Tenri Hiragi memberikan pertanyaan pertama_

" _Ha? Aku dan Shinya hanya teman lama, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang." Guren menghindari tatapan sang Tenri Hiragi._

" _Tapi menurut laporan yang kudengar, hubunganmu dan Shinya lebih dari TEMAN." Kali ini sang Tenri Hiragi member penekanan pada kata "teman"._

" _Kalau maksudmu lebih dari teman itu adalah sahabat, maka aku akan mengatakan IYA." Kali ini Guren menatap sang Tenri Hiragi._

" _Tapi salah satu bawahanmu pernah melihatmu berpegangan tangan dengan Shinya." Kali ini Tenri Hiragi merasa dirinya akan menang._

" _Ha? Itu hal yang sudah biasa kami lakukan. Pada awalnya Shinya yang akan mengejutkanku dengan cara datang entah dari mana dan kemudian dia pasti menyuruhku untuk menemaninya entah kemana dank arena aku tidak mau dia jadi menarikku dan memaksaku untuk ikut." Guren lancar menjelaskan._

 _Kali ini Tenri Hiragi terdiam, yah, karena memang itu kebiasaan Shinya, jadi dia tidak bisa mengelak._

" _Kau yakin kalau hubunganmu dan Shinya hanya sebatas sahabat, Ichinose Guren?" Sepertinya san Tenri Hiragi sudah menyerah, karena asalkan dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, Guren dengan mudahnya menjawab semua pertanyaan itu._

" _Yah, begitulah."Sebenarnya Guren berteriak "Hore! Aku bebas!" dalam hati._

" _Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."Tenri Hiragi sudah pasrah._

 _Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Guren langsung berjalan kearah pintu tapi baru saja dia membuka pintu, dia malah bertanya._

" _Kalau Shinya adalah kekasihku, memangnya kenapa?" Guren tidak membalikkan badannya._

" _Yah, aku tidak begitu peduli. Aku hanya ingin memastikan." Sang Tenri Hiragi menatap punggung Guren._

 _Tanpa basa-basi, Guren langsung keluar tanpa mengomentari perkataan dari Tenri Hiragi. Dia lebih memilih untuk menemui Shinya sekarang juga. Dia sempat membuka jam sakunya dan jam tersebut sudah menunjukkan jam 9 lewat 15 menit._

" _Cih, persidangan bodoh itu membuang-buang waktuku!" Guren ngomel-ngomel sendiri sambil memasukkan jam sakunya ke dalam saku jas-nya._

 _Guren sampai ditempat dia dan Shinya biasa berduaan(_ Ituloh, balkon yang tadi, jarang ada orang yang kesitu, makanya itu jadi persembunyian GurenShin)

 _Guren melihat Shinya sudah berada di balkon sambil menatap langit biru yang senada dengan warna matanya. Dia terlambat 15 menit, sebenarnya dia tidak mempermasalahkan itu, tapi Shinya pasti akan membahas itu._

" _Shinya.." Guren bergumam, dia berjalan mendekat kearah Shinya dan memeluk pria itu dari belakang._

" _Kau terlambat 15 menit, Guren." Shinya tersenyum mengejek._

" _Maaf, tadi aku ada masalah sebentar." Guren mengeratkan pelukannya._

" _Kau ada urusan apa dengan Hiragi Tenri?" Shinya membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah Guren._

" _Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Guren mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

" _Tadi aku menanyakanmu pada salah satu prajurit dan dia bilang kau dipanggil oleh Hiragi Tenri." Shinya menatap lurus kearah Guren._

" _A-aku hanya.." Guren ragu untuk memberitahukannya pada Shinya._

" _Jawablah yang jujur, Guren." Shinya memegang kedua bahu Guren._

" _Haah, dia menanyakan, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu denganku. Itu saja." Guren menghela nafas pelan._

" _Lalu apa jawabanmu?" Shinya cukup penasaran dengan jawaban Guren._

" _Aku bilang kalau aku dank au hanyalah teman, tidak lebih dan kurang. Tapi sebelum aku pergi, aku bertanya apa yang terjadi jika kau adalah kekasihku dan ayahmu hanya menjawab dia tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin memastikan. Itu saja." Guren menjelaskan._

" _Sudah kuduga dia tidak akan peduli." Shinya tersenyum tipis._

 _Guren melepaskan pelukannya kemudian dia memutar tubuh Shinya untuk kembali membelakanginya._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan, Guren?"Shinya mengangkat sebelah alisnya_

" _Tenanglah dan ikuti saja perkataanku." Guren yang berada dibelakang Shinya tersenyum tipis._

 _Shinya hanya mengangguk kecil setelah mendengar ucapan Guren._

" _Tutup matamu." Guren berbisik ditelinga Shinya._

 _Shinya mengikuti perkataan Guren, dia menutup matanya dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Guren sempat mengecek apakah Shinya sudah menutup matanya atau belum. Guren malah tersenyum setelah mengecek Shinya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang disatukan dengan cincin sebagai hiasannya dari dalam saku jas-nya. Dia memakaikan kalung itu pada Shinya dan setelah dia selesai dia belum menyuruh Shinya untuk membuka matanya, tapi dia kembali memeluk Shinya dari belakang._

" _Dan saking tidak pedulinya, dia melupakan ulang tahun anaknya." Guren berbisik tepat ditelinga Shinya._

" _Eh?" Shinya tersentak dan reflek membuka matanya kemudian dia membalikkan badannya lagi menghadap Guren._

 _Barusan kau bilang apa, Guren?" Shinya menatap Guren yang sedang senyum-senyum._

" _Aku bilang karena saking tidak pedulinya, dia jadi melupakan ulang tahun anaknya." Guren senyum-senyum entah kenapa._

" _Ulang tahun?" Shinya sepertinya agak lola karena dia belum mengerti maksud Guren._

" _Ini tanggal 22 November, Baka!" Guren langsung berhenti senyum-senyum._

" _Berarti hari ini…" Shinya menggantungkan ucapannya._

" _Ini hari ulang tahunmu. Selamat ulang tahun, Shinya."Guren kembali tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat lembut._

" _Terimakasih, Guren." Shinya memeluk Guren erat._

 _Guren tidak membalas ucapan Shinya, dia lebih memilih untuk balas memeluk Shinya._

" _Aku menyayangimu, Guren." Shinya ingin menangis, tapi dia menahannya sampai-sampai tubuhnya bergetar._

" _Jangan sungkan, keluarkan saja." Guren mengelus punggung Shinya yang bergetar. Dia tau Shinya pasti ingin menangis_

 _Shinya menggeleng pelan, dia tidak ingin menangis dihadapan Guren._

" _Jangan keras kepala, Shinya." Guren masih mengelus punggung Shinya._

" _Bukankah kau yang keras kepala?" Shinya jadi terkekeh pelan._

" _Hm? Acara menangisnya tidak jadi?" Guren melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Shinya._

 _Shinya menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan tersenyum pada Guren._

" _Baru kali ini ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku." Shinya masih tersenyum menatap Guren._

" _Ha? Bahkan Shinoa tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu?" Guren heran._

" _Tidak, tidak ada sama sekali. Baru kau yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku Guren~" Shinya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Guren._

" _Begitu ya…" Guren mangut-mangut._

" _Tadi kau menyuruhku menutup mata untuk apa?" Shinya penasaran._

" _Kau bisa lihat sendiri." Guren ersenyum sambil menunjuk benda yang ada di leher Shinya._

" _Hm?" Shinya mengikuti arah telunjuk Guren dan dia terkejut melihat benda yang diberikan Guren._

" _Kalung dengan cincin.." Shinya memegang cincin yang menjadi hiasan dari kalung tersbut dan saat dia melihat cincin tersebut, disana dia melihat ukiran kalimat dengan ukuran yang agak kecil "You're mine, Shinya Hiragi"_

 _Shinya cukup terkejut dengan tulisan tadi dan kemudian dia menatap Guren. Guren yang ditatap hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kalung yang dipakainya, itu adalah kalung yang sama._

" _Tulisannya sama denganmu, hanya saja berbeda nama." Guren memperhatikan ukiran kalimat yang agak kecil itu._

" _Kau suka itu, Shinya?" Guren menyentuh pipi Shinya._

 _Shinya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum tipis._

" _Sudah 4 tahun ya.." Guren menatap mata biru Shinya._

" _Kau benar, sudah 4 tahun kita terikat, Guren." Shinya menyentuh tangan Guren yang sedang menyentuh pipinya._

 _Guren menarik Shinya kedalam tautan bibir. Shinya tentu saja dengan senang hati menerima tautan tersebut. Guren melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Shinya, sementara Shinya melingkarkan tangannya ke belakang leher Guren._

 _Guren melepaskan ciumannya. Benang saliva masih menghubungkan dirinya dan Shinya saat dia menjauhkan wajahnya._

" _Cepat sekali~" Shinya cemberut._

" _Kita lamjutkan di kamarku saja." Guren langsung menarik Shinya dan membawa Shinya kembali ke kamarnya._

 _Saat diperjalanan ke kamar Guren, mereka bertemu Shinoa yang ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Guren._

" _Ah, Letkol Guren, aku ingin bertanya ten-" Pertanyaan Shinoa dipotong oleh Guren._

" _Aku sedang cuti selama 3 hari, tolong jangan ganggu aku." Guren tidak melirik sedikit pun pada Shinoa, dia berjalan terus sambil masih menarik Shinya._

" _Gomen, Shinoa!" Teriak Shinya._

" _Mereka berdua itu apa-apaan, sih?!" Shinoa kesal karena dia merasa diabaikan._

 _-_ **ONE LAST TIME** _-_

 _Sekarang mereka sudah berada diruangan Guren._

" _Shinya, kau masuklah ke kamarku." Guren menatap Shinya._

" _Hm? Baiklah." Shinya masuk ke dalam kamar Guren._

 _Guren yang melihat itu tersenyum geli dan kemudian dia membuka jas seragamnya dan menaruh pedangnya, sekarang dia hanya memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang dan celana panjang berwarna._

" _Aku datang, Shinya." Guren ikut masuk ke kamarnya._

 _Dia bisa melihat Shinyayang berdiri disamping ranjangnya._

" _Kau sudah siap, Shinya?" Guren menyeringai mesum._

 _Shinya tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap Guren yang sedang membuka 3 kancing kemejanya._

" _Dasar mesum.." Shinya tersenyum mengejek pada Guren._

" _Berisik." Guren kembali maeraup bibir Shinya._

 _Shinya membalas ciuman Guren. Ternyata tangan Guren juga ikut bermain, Guren membuka jas seragam Shinya dan kemudian dia menjatuhkan Shinya ke ranjang._

" _Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang, Shinya." Guren berbisik ditelinga Shinya._

" _Cho-chotto matte! Kau tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya seharian kan, Guren?" Shinya baru sadar akan niat mesum Guren._

" _Hmm, kau terlambat Shinya, tapi kita memang akan melakukannya seharian penuh." Guren memulai aksinya._

" _TIDAK!" Shinya berteriak, tapi percuma saja, tidak aka nada yang mendengarnya. Yah, walauun begitu Shinya tetap menyukainya._

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Haaah, waktu itu Guren benar-benar melakukannya seharian, aku jadi kesulitan dan karena dia aku jadi tidak bisa berjalan! Dasar _Baka_ Guren!" Shinya merona kemudian dia menyimpan kembali kalungnya.

"Kau dimana Guren? Aku..sendirian." Shinya menatap langit biru diatasnya dan pada saat yang sama angin datang dan sukses membuat rambut Shinya sedikit berantakan.

Shinya mengeluh kemudian dia merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Aku selalu disisimu, Shinya."

Shinya tersentak, dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, tidak ada siapapun sama sekali, tapi suara itu adalah suara Guren, tapi sayang bisikan itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

"Kau benar, kau selalu disisiku, Guren." Shinya memejamkan matanya dan mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Guren dan kemudian dia tersenyum.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **Author's Note Again :**_ Gimana cerita kali ini? Makin Gaje ya? Gomen! Amika udah update kilat nih, dalam waktu sehari Amika ngetik chapter kali ini dan untungnya berhasil! Terimakasih banyak ya, buat yang udah nge-review atau yang udah nge-baca fict ini. Buat kalian yang review-nya belum Amika bales, Amika mohon maaf soalnya ada banyak tugas sekolah. Okelah gak usah banyak bacot.

 **Mind to Review~?**


	5. Chapter 5

**ONE LAST TIME**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO KAGAMI TAKAYA**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, ABAL, GAJE AND OTHERS.**

 _ **Author's note**_ **:** Yo! Jumpa lagi dengan aku, Amika Shindo yang super GAJE. Pada penasaran nih Guren kemana? Jangankan kalian, aku aja penasaran*plakk*. Okeoke, aku juga berterimakasih banyak sama kalian yang udah nge-review fict ini*bungkuk*. Aku juga minta maaf karena gak bisa bales review kalian, tapi aku udah baca semuanya kok. Kalau ada kesempatan aku bakal bales semua review kalian! Aku bener-bener gak sempet buat ngebales, soalnya aku sekolah dari pagi sampe sore(jam 4 baru pulang) trus pas pulang langsung ngerjain fict ini sampe selesainya pas tengah malem, jadi bener-bener gak sempet. _Hontou ni Gomenasai!_ *sungkem*. Mari kita lanjut aja fict ini~~~

…

 **STOOOP!**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ~**

5 menit yang lalu Shinya baru keluar dari ruangan Kureto Hiragi dan sekarang dia berada di ruangannya sambil duduk dimeja kerjanya. Dia menghela nafas karena mengingat perkataan Kakaknya tadi.

 **-FLASHBACK- (** BEBERAPA MENIT YANG LALU)

" _Kita akan mengadakan perang dalam waktu 3 hari lagi, kali ini kita akan berperang di Shinjuku." Kureto menatap Shinya._

" _Ha?" Shinya tercengang dengan ucapan sang Kakak._

" _Kau mungkin akan menemukan sesuatu disana." Kureto masih menatap Shinya._

" _Sesuatu?" Shinya menaikkan sebelah alisnya._

" _Bisa dibilang begitu(_ jeda sebentar) _Baiklah, aku mengandalkanmu, Shinya." Kureto tidak lagi menatap Shinya, dia memilih untuk membaca dokumen-dokumen diatas mejanya._

" _Baiklah." Shinya menjawab dan kemudian dia keluar dari ruangan Kureto._

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

" _Nii-san_." Celetuk gadis cebol yang baru saja masuk keruangannya tanpa diizinkan *disabit Shinoa*

"Hm? Ada apa, Shinoa?" Shinya melirik Shinoa yang sekarang berjalan kearah mejanya.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Kureto- _nii_ kalau kita akan berperang 3 hari lagi." Shinoa tidak memalingkan pandangannya pada Shinya dan dia lebih memilih untuk duduk di sofa yang ada diruangan Shinya.

"Kau juga akan ikut berperang?" Shinya menatap Shinoa.

"Tentu saja, apalagi Yuu- _san_ sangat ingin ikut berperang untuk membunuh para vampir itu." Shinoa membalas tatapan Shinya dan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Yuu? Ahh, dia salah satu eksperimen Owari no Seraph, kan?" Shinya masih menatap Shinoa.

"Ya, begitulah." Shinoa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kureto _-nii_ bilang aku akan menemukan sesuatu disana. Kau tau maksudnya?" Shinya kembali mengingat perkataan sang kakak.

"Sesuatu? Ah..mungkin pengganti Letkol Guren?" Shinoa melirik Shinya.

"Hah?! Yang benar saja?!" Shinya menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Ahahaha~ aku bercanda, _Nii-san_." Shinoa cekikikan.

"Ck, kau membuat _mood_ ku jadi buruk, Shinoa." Shinya cemberut.

"Ahaha~ _Gomen, Nii-san_. Tapi aku sangat yakin sekarang." Shinoa menatap Shinya.

"Hah? Yakin? Yakin akan apa?" Shinya menatap Shinoa dengan wajah heran.

"Kalau kau dan Letkol terhubung, tidak peduli dimanapun kalian berada. Kalian saling mengisi satu sama lain. Kalian juga sudah pasti akan sangat sulit bila dipisahkan. Sebenarnya aku penasaran bagaimana kalian bisa jadi sepasang kekasih sampai sekarang. Aku penasaran, bagaimana awal mulanya, _Nii-san?_ Apa Letkol Guren yang menyatakannya lebih dulu?" Shinoa memasang wajah penasaran.

"U-untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu, Shinoa?" Shinya jadi terbata-bata.

"Ayolah, _Nii-san._ Ceritakan padaku!" Shinoa bangkit dari acara duduknya dan berjalan ke meja Shinya.

"Tidak mau!" Shinya melihat Shinoa yang saat ini sudah berada disampingnya.

" _Onegai, Nii-san_ ~" Shinoa memasang kitty eyes-nya, itu adalah jurus paling ampuh.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kalau begitu duduklah." Shinya tidak tahan melihat kitty eyes Shinoa.

" _Yatta!"_ Shinoa melihat kursi kecil yang tidak jauh dari meja Shinya kemudian menariknya dan menempatkannya disamping kursi Shinya.

"Tapi jadikan ini rahasia, Shinoa." Shinya memutar kursinya menghadap kearah Shinoa yang sudah duduk manis.

"Baik, aku mengerti!" Shinoa mengangguk.

"Haah, aku harus mulai dari mana?" Shinya menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau bisa memulainya dari…saat kalian mengutarakan perasaan masing masing!" Shinoa terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Hh, baiklah." Shinya kembali menghela nafas dan mulai bercerita.

 **-FLASHBACK ON-**

 _Saat itu sedang ada acara tahunan disekolah dan Shinya disuruh oleh gurunya untuk mengisi acara dengan cara menampilkan sesuatu. Mau tidak mau Shinya terpaksa untuk mengikuti permintaan gurunya, sebenarnya Kureto lah yang menyuruh guru tersebut untuk memaksa Shinya mengisi acara._

" _Hee~ tak kusangka kau akan mengisi acara ini, Shinya." Celetuk Guren yang berada disamping Shinya._

" _Berisik." Shinya melirik Guren._

 _Guren malah mengacak-ngacak rambut Shinya._

" _H-hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Shinya berhasil menjauhkan tangan Guren yang sempat mengacak-ngacak rambutnya._

" _Entahlah, tapi aku ingin sekali mengacak rambutmu." Guren tersenyum._

 _Shinya yang melihat itu sedikit merona dan jantungnya jadi berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya._

" _Cepat pergi, mungkin aku akan melihatmu." Guren menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal sama sekali._

" _Terimakasih, Guren." Shinya tersenyum dan kemudian naik ke atas panggung kecil yang sudah disiapkan._

" _Kyaa! Shinya-sama!"_

" _Kakkoi!"_

" _Shinya-sama!"_

" _Kyaa!"_

 _Yah, itu adalah teriakan para siswi yang melihat Shinya muncul sambil membawa gitar dan sekarang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada disana._

" _Terimakasih sudah mau ikut dalam acara ini, Shinya-sama." Seorang gadis yang bisa dibilang adalah host dari acara ini tersenyum pada Shinya._

" _Apa anda ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Shinya-sama?"Sang host mengarahkan mic pada Shinya._

 _Shinya menatap sekelilingnya, dia melihat Guren yang berada dibarisan paling belakang bersama Goshi, Mito, Sayuri dan Shigure. Shinya yang menemukan Guren hanya tersenyum tipis._

" _Yah, aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu dan lagu ini kutujukan pada Ichinose Guren." Shinya tersenyum._

 _Tapi perkataannya barusan membuat ekspresi terkejut dari seluruh murid yang ada disana, termasuk sang host tentunya._

" _Hah?! Untuk apa?"_

" _Keluarga Ichinose? Kenapa Shinya-sama melakukan itu?"_

" _Jangan-jangan lagu yang akan dinyanyikan Shinya sama adalah lagu untuk menjelekkan keluarga Ichinose. Kalau memang iya, itu bagus sekali!"_

 _Itu adalah bisikan-bisikan dari para murid-murid, mereka semua menatap Guren tajam._

 _Guren yang ditatap seperti itu hanya memasang wajah datar. Shinya melihat tatapan tajam dari para murid-murid dan kemudian jari-jarinya mulai memetik senar gitar dan itu berhasil menarik perhatian semua murid. Shinya mulai menyanyikan lagunya._ (Pasti udah pada tau kan itu lagu apa?)

 **-ONE LAST TIME-**

 _Acara itu sudah selesai dan untuk hari ini para murid dibiarkan untuk bebas dan sekarang Shinya sedang mencari Guren, tapi dia tidak menemukan Guren dimanapun._

" _Mito-chan, kau melihat Guren?" Shinya bertanya Mito yang sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang._

" _Guren ya? Kalau tidak salah tadi dia bilang ingin tiduran di bukit yang ada dibelakang sekolah." Mito menatap Shinya._

" _Benarkah? Terimakasih atas informasinya! Jaa!" Shinya melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian dia berlari kearah bukit yang berada dibelakang sekolahnya._

" _Guren?" Shinya menemukan sosok yang dicari-carinya sedang tidur di bawah pohon sakura besar yang ada di bukit itu._

 _Shinya mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal dan kemudian duduk disamping Guren yang sedang tertidur._

" _Dasar, ditempat seperti ini pun kau bisa tidur." Shinya tersenyum geli melihat wajah polos Guren saat sedang tertidur._

" _Shinya…" Guren mengigau dalam tidurnya._

 _Shinya terkejut dan dia berpikir kalau Guren sedang memimpikannya, tapi kemudian dia malah tersenyum._

" _Kau sedang memimpikanku ya, Guren?" Shinya bergumam sambil mengelus surai hitam milik Guren._

 _Guren merasa ada yang sedang mengelus rambutnya, jadi dia membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan._

" _Shinya?" Guren menatap Shinya._

" _Eh? Sudah bangun, ya?" Shinya berhenti mengelus surai hitam Guren dan kemudian membalas menatap Guren._

" _Bagaimana kau bisa tau aku disini, Shinya?" Guren langsung duduk. Dia cukup terkejut dengan kemunculan Shinya._

" _Aku mencarimu ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, tapi aku tidak menemukanmu sama sekali. Aku bertemu Mito-chan di gerbang dan dia bilang kalau kau ada disini, makanya aku langsung kemari." Shinya menghela nafas pelan._

" _Hah? Untuk apa kau mencariku?" Guren menaikkan sebelah alisnya._

" _Untuk apa ya? Ah, aku juga tau, tapi aku tidak begitu suka dengan mereka. Apalagi setelah acara tadi aku malah dikejar murid-murid yang lain. Menjengkelkan sekali!" Shinya mendengus kesal._

" _Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan tampil." Guren cekikikan._

" _Itu sebuah pujian atau ejekan, Guren?" Shinya tersenyum sadis._

 _Kali ini Guren tertawa dan tawaan Guren membuat Shinya jadi cemberut, dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Guren._

" _Jangan cemberut begitu, Shinya." Guren sudah berhenti tertawa._

" _Aku tidak peduli." Shinya masih tidak ingin melihat Guren._

" _Ck, aku hanya bercanda, Shinya." Guren menghela nafas pelan._

 _Shinya kembali menatap Guren dan dia bisa melihat kalau saat ini Guren tersenyum, senyuman yang lembut dan hal itu membuat jantung Shinya berdetak lebih cepat._

" _Baka Guren!" Shinya kembali memalingkan wajahnya._

 _Guren hanya diam masih memandangi Shinya yang tidak menatapnya._

" _Hei, Guren." Shinya bertanya dengan suara yang cukup pelan, tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Guren._

" _Apa?" Guren masih menunggu agar Shinya menatapnya._

" _Aku penasaran. Sebenarnya, bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?" Shinya menatap Guren._

" _Hah?Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Guren cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Shinya._

" _Ayolah, jawab saja Guren." Shinya masih menatap Guren._

" _Ck, menurutku jatuh cinta itu merepotkan. Selalu ingin dekat dengan orang yang disayangi, selalu ingin bersama dengan orang yang disayangi, akan melakukan apa saja untuknya dan jantungmu pasti akan berdetak lebih cepat jika kau sedang bersama orang yang kau sayangi, tapi kau akan merasa sakit hati jika melihat dia bersama orang lain dan kau bisa menangis selama satu hari penuh karena dia meninggalkanmu. Itu menurutku." Guren menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal sama sekali._

 _Shinya terdiam. Dia mencoba mencerna semua perkataan Guren barusan dan dia mulai membandingkannya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya._

 _15 menit sudah mereka lalui dengan kesunyian. Tidak ada yang mau berbicara, baik Shinya maupun Guren, mereka tenggelam pada pikiran masing-masing._

" _Kenapa Shinya tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu ya? Apa jangan-jangan dia sedang jatuh cinta? WHAT THE HELL?! Demi alis tebalnya Kureto! Shinya jatuh cinta?!" Guren membatin. Dia tidak habis pikir kalau Shinya akan jatuh cinta._

" _Jadi aku jatuh cinta ya? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bahkan merasakan kasih sayang saja aku tidak pernah." Shinya ikut membatin._

" _Oi, Shinya." Guren akhirnya memecah kesunyian._

" _Hm?" Shinya tidak menatap Guren. Dia masih berpikir apakah benar dia jatuh cinta._

" _Kau…sedang jatuh cinta ya?" Guren memasang wajah penasaran. Jujur, di relung hatinya yang paling dalam merasakan sakit seperti ditusuk oleh beribu pedang._

" _Mungkin." Shinya menjawabnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak meyakinkan._

" _Dengan siapa?" Guren benar-benar penasaran._

" _Percuma saja, kau tidak akan percaya." Shinya menghela nafas._

" _Katakan saja." Guren sangat penasaran dengan orang yang sangat beruntung itu._

" _Orang itu…" Shinya menggantungkan kalimatnya._

" _Siapa?" Guren menunggu jawaban Shinya._

" _Orang itu kau, Guren." Muncul rona tipis di wajah Shinya._

" _Oh." Guren hanya ber-oh ria._

 _Sedetik_

 _Dua detik_

 _Tiga detik_

 _Lima menit!_

" _HAH?!" Serkarang Guren syok berat._

 _Shinya memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tau kalau Guren pasti tidak akan percaya._

" _Kau..serius, Shinya?" Guren ragu-ragu._

" _Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Shinya menatap Guren dengan ekspresi serius._

" _Ti-tidak." Sekarang Guren yakin akan perasaan Shinya padanya._

" _Jadi, bagaimana?" Shinya masih memasang ekspresi serius._

" _B-ba-bagaimana ya?" Guren memalingkan wajahnya, sekarang wajahnya sudah sangat merah._

" _Aku menunggu, Guren"Shinya tersenyum geli karena dia sempat melihat wajah Guren yang merona._

" _Sepertinya..aku juga..jatuh cinta padamu, Shinya." Guren berbisik, tapi masih dapat di dengar Shinya._

 _Sekarang giliran Shinya yang wajahnya menjadi merah akibat perkataan Guren. Jujur saja, saat mendengar ucapan Guren barusan dia senang, senang sekali sampai-sampai dia ingin terbang ke utopia(?)_

" _Terimakasih." Shinya mengecup pipi Guren._

 _Guren sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum kearah Shinya._

" _Sama-sama, Shinya." Guren masih tersenyum._

 _Shinya menatap Guren yang bangkit dari acara duduknya dan menatap langit yang sore. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa jatuh cinta pada pria yang cukup keras kepala, susah diajak kerja sama-terkadang-, dan..lumayan mesum seperti Guren._

" _Ayo pulang." Guren mengulurkan tangannya pada Shinya._

 _Shinya menerima uluran tangan Guren dan ikut berdiri disamping Guren. Shinya memperhatikan tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh Guren._

" _Hangat." Batin Shinya._

 _Dia merasakan kehangatan dari genggaman Guren dan kehangatan itu dia biarkan menjalar ke dalam hatinya._

" _Shinya." Guren melirik pria disampingnya._

" _Ada apa, Guren?" Shinya menatap Guren._

" _Ah, tidak jadi. Ayo kita pulang." Guren membatalkan niatnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Shinya dan lebih memilih untuk mulai berjalan._

" _Kau ingin mengatakan apa, Guren?" Shinya berjalan beriringan dengan Guren._

" _Kan sudah kubilang tidak jadi, kau tidak dengar ya?" Guren mendengus pelan._

" _Mou~ padahal aku ingin tau." Shinya cemberut._

 _Guren melirik Shinya yang cemberut, kemudian tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah Shinya yang sedang cemberut. Menurut Guren, Shinya kalau sedang cemberut itu lebih manis daripada tersenyum._

" _Ayolah, Guren. Beritahu aku~" Shinya merengek untuk diberitahu._

" _Tidak mau." Guren memalingkan wajahnya._

" _Guren~ beritahu aku." Shinya masih merengek pada Guren._

" _Ck, jangan berisik, Shinya." Guren kembali menatap Shinya._

" _Hidoi~ padahal aku penasaran!" Shinya makin cemberut._

" _Cari tahu saja sendiri." Guren tersenyum mengejek._

 _Begitulah perjalanan pulang Guren dan Shinya. Selalu saja diikuti oleh godaan, ejekan, perkelahian-gak sampai adu jotos ya- dan sebagainya. Kalau bukan Guren yang memulai, pasti Shinya dan begitulah seterusnya._

 **-FLASHBACK OFF-**

"Begitu ceritanya." Shinya selesai mendongengkan masa lalu-nya.

"Hee~ ternyata kalian berdua benar-benar _tsundere_." Shinoa memasang senyuman mengejek.

"Terserah saja." Shinya menghela nafas pelan.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat kalau aku belum menyerahkan sesuatu pada Kureto- _nii_!" Shinoa langsung berdiri dan berlari kearah pintu.

"Terimakasih untuk cerita masa lalunya, Shinya _-nii_. _Jaa ne!_ " Shinoa keluar dari ruangan Shinya.

"Dasar.." Shinya kembali menghela nafas.

Shinya masih memikirkan apa yang dimaksud Kureto dengan menemukan 'sesuatu' di medan perang yang sudah menantinya. Entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat yang tidak enak tentang 'sesuatu' yang dimaksud Kureto.

.

Apakah yang 'sesuatu' yang menanti Shinya di medan perang nanti?

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **Author's Note Again :**_ Hai semua! Gimana kabar kalian? Semoga baik-baik aja yahh dan gimana dengan cerita kali ini? ? Jelek kah? Gaje kah? Aneh kah? Abal kah? Atau ngebosenin kah? Kalau lebih pendek sih udah pasti. Ah, Amika minta maaf karena nge-update chapter kali ini lama*bungkuk* karena ada ulangan mendadak selama satu minggu, notebook Amika jadi di sita sama Kakak Amika*hiks*. Sudahlah, tak perlu dibahas.

 **Mind to Review~?**


	6. Chapter 6

**ONE LAST TIME**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO KAGAMI TAKAYA**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, ABAL, GAJE AND OTHERS.**

 _ **Author's note**_ **:** Haiii! Ketemu lagi dengan Author yang gaje ini! Gimana kabarnya, _Minna-san_? Semoga baik-baik aja ya. Amika minta maaf karena baru bisa update sekarang, soalnya kuota modem Amika abiss dan ditambah penyitaan notebook Amika yang baru dibalikin kemarin. Amika juga mau bilang terimakasih buat yang udah ng-review chapter sebelumnya. Oke, daripada capek dengerin curhatan Amika yang sebenarnya masih banyak, mendingan kita langsung masuk ke cerita aja~~

…

 **STOOOP!**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ~**

Menatap dunia yang sudah hancur berantakan seperti saat ini adalah hal yang biasa bagi Shinya. Yah, hari ini mereka kembali berperang, tapi sepertinya perang kali ini tidaklah sebesar perang yang lalu. Saat ini Shinya sedang mengamati dari atap gedung tua.

"Bagaimana keadaan disana, Mito- _chan_?" Shinya bertanya pada Mito yang baru datang dan sepertinya hendak menghampirinya.

"Eh, ternyata anda bisa merasakan kehadiran saya." Mito tidak menyangka kalau Shinya bisa merasakannya.

"Yah, karena aura-mu cukup kuat Mito- _chan_ dan kau adalah orang kedua yang bisa dengan mudah kurasakan kehadirannya." Ucap Shinya tana membalikkan badannya menghaap Mito.

"Begitu ya.." Mito bergumam.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan disana, Jujo Mito?" Kali ini Shinya membalikkan badannya dan menatap kearah Mito.

"Belum ada tanda-tanda dari para vampir sama sekali, Shinya- _sama_." Mito balas menatap Shinya.

" _Sou ka~_ Kalau begitu kau boleh kembali ke posisimu, Mito- _chan_ dan teruslah bersiaga." Shinya tersenyum tipis pada Mito.

" _Hai'_ " Mito berbalik dan meninggalkan Shinya.

Shinya menatap langit diatasnya. Gelap. Yah, cuacanya memang kurang mendukung, tapi perang tetap harus dilakukan.

" _Apa yang akan kutemukan disini?_ " Batin Shinya.

Jujur saja, Shinya masih bingung dan penasaran tentang 'sesuatu' yang dimaksud Kureto, tapi untuk saat ini dia harus fokus pada peperangan ini. Baru saja Shinya ingin menghela nafas, tiba-tiba-

DUARR (Bener gak?)

-terdengar suara ledakan.

"Hoo, sudah waktunya ya?" Shinya tersenyum tipis.

"Shinya- _sama!_ Mereka sudah datang. _"_ Goshi baru saja datang dan saat ini sedang berdiri dibelakang Shinya.

"Dan siapa yang akan kita lawan?" Shinya masih tersenyum, walaupun tipis.

"Menurut laporan yang saya terima dari Tim 10, musuh kita adalah leluhur ke-13, Crowley Eusford." Goshi memperhatikan Shinya yang masih membelakanginya.

Shinya agak kaget saat mendengar nama musuh yang akan dilawannya, tapi kemudian Shinya menghela nafas pelan dan berbalik menghadap Goshi.

"Ayo kita habisi mereka." Shinya memasang senyuman err… _yandere_ -nya yang terkesan sadis dan kemudian berjalan melewati Goshi.

Goshi agak aneh melihat senyuman Shinya tadi, tapi tanpa pikir panjang dia mengikuti Shinya keluar dari gedung tersebut. Sebenarnya menurut Goshi, senyuman Shinya tadi terkesan seperti seorang psikopat yang ingin membunuh seseorang(?).

"Goshi, kumpulkan Tim 7, 9, 12 dan 15 kemudian perintahkan mereka untuk berkumpul di garis depan. Kita akan segera berperang." Shinya angkat bicara.

"Baik!" Goshi langsung pergi melaksanakan perintah Shinya.

- **ONE LAST TIME** -

Disisi lain, terlihat seorang(?) vampir bangsawan, Crowley Eusford yang sedang mencabut pedang miliknya dari tubuh lawannya dan kemudian menatap salah satu rekan-nya yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Kerja yang bagus, rekan-KU. Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik." Crowley menatap rekan-nya tersebut.

"Cih, jangan meremehkanku." Sang rekan mendengus kesal.

"Ahaha~ jangan marah begitu." Crowley tersenyum geli.

"Crowley- _sama,_ setelah ini kita akan kemana?" Salah satu rekan atau lebih tepatnya pelayannya, Horn angkat bicara.

"Kita akan berangkat ke garis depan dan berperang." Crowley menatap Horn sekilas kemudian menatap rekan-nya tadi.

"Dan kau, lebih baik kau memberikan kejutan pada mereka, kulihat kau sangat berbakat dengan serangan kejutan." Crowley tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pergi." Crowley berjalan lebih dahulu dan di ikuti oleh 2 orang pelayannya, Horn Skuld dan Chess Belle serta rekan-nya.

"Baik!" Sahut Chess.

"Sepertinya in akan menarik." Gumam Crowley.

- **ONE LAST TIME** -

Sementara ditempat Shinya, mereka sudah siap di garis depan dan sedang menunggu lawan mereka. Sinya memang tidak bersama mereka, tapi dia sedang berada di atap gedung sambil mengawasi kedatangan musuh.

"Shinya- _sama…_ " Sayuri bergumam, dia menatap kearah atap gedung yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada dan gedung itu adalah tempat persebunyian Shinya sekarang.

"Hm? Ada apa, Sayuri _-chan_?" Goshi yang berdiri disamping Shigure ternyata mendengar gumam-an Sayuri.

"Tidak, aku hanya… agak khawatir dengan Shinya- _sama_." Sayuri masih menatap kearah gedung tadi.

"Kau tenang saja. Shinya- _sama_ tidak akan mati dengan mudahnya." Goshi tersenyum, walaupun Sayuri tidak melihatnya.

"A-aku tau, tapi..entah kenapa aku mengkhawatirkannya, apalagi kali ini tidak ada Guren- _sama…_ " Sayuri menatap Goshi dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Dengan atau tanpa Guren, kita tetap harus maju." Goshi menepuk pelan kepala Sayuri.

Sayuri yang diperlakukan begitu jadi malu dan diwajahnya muncul rona merah dan langsung saja dia mengalihkan wajahnya dari Goshi.

"Ah! Mito- _chan_ , bagaimana? Apa sudah ada perintah dari Shinya- _sama_?" Goshi menatap Mito yang baru saja datang dan sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Belum ada perintah sama sekali dari Shinya- _sama_ , sepertinya kita masih harus menunggu." Mito berhenti tepat disamping Sayuri.

"Lalu apa yang sedang dilakukan Shinya- _sama_ diatas sana?" Sayuri melirik Mito.

"Hm? Dia sedang mengawasi musuh dari sana dan jika dia sudah melihat musuh, dia akan memberikan sinyal untuk bergerak." Mito menjawab pertanyaan Sayuri.

"Begitu ya.." Sayuri tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Mito.

"Apa kita akan berhasil? Shinya- _sama_ hanya membawa 100 orang prajurit." Goshi menatap Mito.

"Mengingat kekalahan kita diperang yang lalu dan musuh yang kita hadapi masihlah sama, mungkin..tidak, tapi kita tetap harus berjuang agar hal yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin." Mito menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau benar, Mito - _san_." Sayuri ikut menatap lurus ke depan.

"Hh, mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah jadi resiko dari awal." Mito menghela nafas pelan.

Mito membalikkan badannya menghadap para prajurit yang dibawa oleh sang Mayor Jendral.

"Semuanya! Kita akan berperang lagi hari ini, mungkin peperangan kali ini tidak akan sebesar perang yang lalu, tapi kita tetap akan maju dan membunuh para vampir itu. Musuh kita kali ini masihlah sama, yaitu leluhur ke-13, Crowley Eusford beserta ke-2 pengikutnya Chess Belle dan Horn Skuld. Mungkin hanya mereka bertiga, tapi kita tetap harus waspada, siapa tahu musuh akan mendatangkan bala bantuan. Kita harus pulang membawa kemenangan kali ini!" Mito mengatakan dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Tapi, kali ini..Letkol Ichinose tidak bersama kita..apakah ini semua akan berhasil?" Salah satu prajurit bergumam dan gumamannya itu terdengar sampai ke telinga Mito.

Karena satu gumaman itu, semua prajurit yang lain jadi krasak-krusuk dan mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Apa mungkin berhasil?"

"Kenapa Letkol harus menghilang disaat seperti ini?"

"Letkol Guren.."

"Kita tak akan bisa tanpa Letkol Guren!"

CTAKK

Putus sudah urat kesabaran Mito mendengar ocehan-ocehan para prajurit dan seketika itu pula muncul perempatan siku-siku kepalanya. Hal itu membuat Mito mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan karena sudah tak tahan dia akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kalian semua dengarkan aku! Dengan atau tanpa Letkol Ichinose Guren, kita tetap akan berperang! Mungkin kelihatannya tidak berhasil dan jujur saja aku juga agak yakin dengan hal itu, tapi kita tidak akan terus-terusan bergantung pada Letkol! Ada saatnya kita harus berdiri dengan kekuatan yang kita miliki! Jadi, kita harus berjuang sekaut tenaga agar hal yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin! Keluarkan semua kemampuan kalian, kita basmi vampir-vampir itu!" Mito mengatakannya dengan suara yang lantang.

Para prajurit yang baru saja mendapatkan ceramah dari sang Kolonel, Mito Jujo langsung diam, mereka tidak ada yang berani berbicara setelah melihat sang kolonel sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

"Anda benar, Kolonel Jujo. Kita tidak bisa selamanya bergantung ada Letkol Guren!" Salah satu prajurit angkat bicara dan prajurit yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita basmi mereka!" Goshi menambahi.

"Ternyata yang dikatakan Guren- _sama_ itu benar ya.." Sayuri bergumam.

"Hah? Memangnya apa yang dikatakan Guren?" Ternyata Mito mendengar gumaman Sayuri.

"Katanya Mito- _san_ kalau sedang marah itu mengerikan dan Mito _-san_ adalah orang ke-2 setelahnya yang bisa membangkitkan semangat para prajurit dan semangat kami." Sayuri tersenyum pada Mito.

"Hah?! Dia bilang begitu?!" Wajah Mito jadi merah, oh tidak, bukan karena dia malu, tapi karena dia sedang menahan emosinya.

Sayuri mengangguk dan masih tersenyum pada Mito. Jika dilihat, saat ini muncul api dibelakang Mito sebagai _background_.

" _Maa..maa.._ Tenanglah, Mito- _chan_." Goshi mencoba menenangkan Mito.

Mito menghela nafas panjang dan seketika wajahnya yang tadi berwarna merah karena menahan emosi sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berjuang bersama-sama!" Mito tersenyum kepada para prajurit.

"YA!" Para prajurit langsung bersorak penuh semangat.

Sementara itu di tempat Shinya, dia mendengar sorakan daripara prajurit disana dan kemudian tersenyum tipis, well, dia menyimpulkan kalau saat ini Mito sedang memberikan semangat pada mereka dan itu benar.

Shinya kembali mengawasi musuh yang akan datang lewat teropongnya, tapi hasilnya masih Nihil, belum ada tanda-tanda dari Crowley dkk(?). Angin berhembus kearah Shinya dan entah kenapa seketika itu juga dia merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak yang datang entah dari mana.

"Tenang Shinya..Kau harus fokus pada perang ini, jangan lengah lagi.." Shinya berucap dengan suaran yang pelan.

Ya, itu benar, dia tidak boleh lengah lagi, karena untuk kali ini, jika dia lengah lagi maka ratusan nyawa akan melayang begitu saja. Dia tidak ingin diomeli oleh sang ayah ataupun sang kakak. Shinya melirik kesampingnya dan kemudian tersenyum pahit.

"Kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini aku masih berpikir kalau ada dia disampingku? Saat ini aku sedang sendirian, tidak ada siapa pun disampingku." Shinya masih tersenyum pahit.

" _Kau tidak sendirian, Shinya."_ Tiba-tiba saja suara Guren terngiang-ngiang di kepala Shinya. Shinya tersenyum, kali ini bukan senyum pahit seperti barusan tapi senyuman kali ini adalah senyuman yang tulus dari seorang Shinya Hiragi.

" _Yosh!_ " Shinya kembali pada acara memantaunya, tapi kali ini hasilnya tidak Nihil! Shinya melihat Crowley dkk sedang berlari ke garis depan. Shinya langsung bersiap, dia mengeluarkan senjata andalannya, Byakkomaru dan mulai membidik.

- **ONE LAST TIME** -

"Mito- _san,_ sampai kapan kita akan menunggu disini?" Sayuri angkat bicara.

"Sampai para musuh datang, Sayuri- _san_." Mito menjawab dengan santainya.

"Tapi kapan mereka da-"

DUARRR (Bner gak?)

"Mereka sudah datang." Mito melirik Goshi.

"Semuanya, itu adalah sinyalnya. Ayo kita serang mereka!" Mito, Sayuri dan Goshi langsung berlari kearah Crowley dkk kemudian para prajurit mengikuti mereka.

"Aha~ Sepertinya ini akan menarik." Crowley yang melihat para prajurit berbondong-bondong berlari kearahnya langsung menarik pedangnya.

"Horn, Chess, bersiaplah, kita akan segera mulai." Crowley melirik Chess yang sudah mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Umm, bagaimana dengan 'dia' , Crowley- _sama_?" Horn menatap Crowley.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi? Dia akan memberikan serangan kejutan, jadi 'dia' tidak akan bersama kita, 'dia' akan beraksi sendiri." Crowley kemudian berlari kearah prajurit dan mulai menyerang.

"Terserahlah." Horn menghela nafas pelan kemudian ikut menyerang. Horn melirik Chess, ternyata Chess sudah menyerang duluan.

Sudah jelas, peperangan pun akhirnya dimulai. Sementara sang pemimpin dari peperangan tersebut sedang mencoba membidik target utamanya, tapi sepertinya dia kesulitan karena sang target utama tidak bisa diam, jadi dia memilih untuk membidik target yang satunya.

DUARR

Sayang sekali, sang target ke-2 itu bisa menghindari tembakannya. Shinya mendecak kesal karena tembakannya meleset. Dia membidik target yang ke-3.

DUARR

Voilaa~ sang target ke-3 terpental jauh setelah terkena tembakan dari Hiragi Shinya dan sang target yang kena adalah Horn Skuld. Shinya tersenyum kecil karena berhasil meruntuhkan salah satu pelayan dari leluhur ke-13, Crowley Eusford. Baru saja dia akan membidik target yang lain, dia sudah dikejutkan oleh sosok yang muncul dibelakangnya.

"Cih, manusia lagi." Gumam sosok dibelakang Shinya.

"Hoo~ sejak kapan pelayan Crowley bertambay jadi 3?" Ejek Shinya.

"Aku lelah berurusan dengan kalian." Sahut sosok tadi.

Shinya tersentak, dia merasa tidak asing dengan suara sosok dibelakangnya ini. Shinya langsung saja berbalik dan menatap sosok dihadapannya. Betapa terkejutnya Shinya ketika melihat sosok dihadapannya ini. Tinggi, rambut berwarna hitam, matanya berwarna ungu, dan ekspresi datarnya itu…Shinya tau, itu adalah orang yang selama ini Shinya tunggu.

"G-guren?" Shinya masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Guren tidak menjawab, masih memasang ekspresi datar.

"Kau benar-benar Guren?" Shinya melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah sosok Guren.

"Jangan mendekat." Guren menatap tajam pada Shinya.

"Kukira kau sudah…" Bukannya menurut, Shinya malah makin mendekat.

"Kubilang jangan mendekat!" Guren menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Hah? Sudah lama aku menunggumu dan sekarang disaat aku sudah bertemu denganmu kau malah menyuruhku untuk menjauh?" Shinya semakin mendekat.

Sementara itu Guren masih menatap Shinya tajam. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Sesuatu berkecamuk dalam pikirannya saat melihat pria dihadapannya ini. Dia ingin menarik pedangnya, tapi hatinya berteriak"Jangan! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu padanya!". Hati dan pikirannya kacau, baru kali ini dia merasakan sesuatu bergejolak dalam dirinya untuk menyentuh pria dihadapannya ini tapi dia mencoba untuk mengalihkan hal tersebut. Semenjak dia bersama Crowley, dia tidak ingat pernah mengenal pria dihadapannya ini. Dia bukanlah vampir tapi sebenarnya dia masih berada dibawah pengaruh iblis yang merasukinya, Mahiru no Yo.

"Kau…siapa kau?" Desis Guren pada Shinya.

Shinya terkejut mendengar perkataan Guren barusan.

" _Guren..kau tidak mengingatku?"_ Batin Shinya tanpa menghilangkan perasaan terkejutnya.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **Author's Note :**_ Hai hai semuanya!*ditabok* _Gomenne,_ Amika updatenya sekarang, selain karena kuota abis dan notebook disita, Amika juga kehabisan ide. Rasanya udah buntu amat waktu mau ngelanjutin fict ini tapi karena sesuatu nih ya..ide buat fict ini muncul lagi dan jadinya aku terusin deh. Gimana chapter kali ini? Jelek kah? Abal kah? Ancur kah? Pendek kah? Atau yang lain-lainnya? Oke, aku tunggu semuanya di Review, _Minna-san!_

 _ **Mind to Review~?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**ONE LAST TIME**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO KAGAMI TAKAYA**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, ABAL, GAJE AND OTHERS.**

 ** _Author's note_** **:** Gak mau banyak bacot, kita langsung aja!

 **…**

 **STOOOP!**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ~**

Masih dengan perasaan terkejut, Shinya menatap pria bermanik ungu dihadapannya ini.

"Kau..tidak mengingatku?" Shinya berhenti tepat di depan Guren.

Guren diam, dia tidak menjawab tapi dari yang Shinya simpulkan, maksud tatapan Guren adalah 'Aku tidak ingat pernah mengenalmu'. Seketika itu juga Shinya ingin memukul pria dihadapannya ini.

" _Apakah ini sebuah hukuman?"_ Shinya membatin.

" _Baka…_ Guren.." Shinya berucap lirih.

"Kenapa kau tau namaku?" Guren menatap lurus kearah Shinya. Jujur saja, tubuhnya masih terasa kaku.

" _Ini hukuman.._ " Shinya tersenyum pahit.

"Aku bertanya padamu." Guren agak kesal karena Shinya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"…." Shinya tidak menjawab.

"Cih, merepotkan." Guren menarik pedangnya.

"Kau…tidak serius dengan..ini kan, Guren?" Shinya merasakan alarm bahaya.

"Menyebalkan.." Guren mengambil ancang-ancang akan menyerang Shinya.

Shinya menatap Guren. Dia diam ditempatnya dan dia tidak menghindar sama sekali. Dia tidak takut sedikitpun dan dia tau Guren tidak akan membunuhnya, dia yakin akan itu.

"Hee~ nyalimu besar juga, tidak mau menghindar?" Guren tersenyum meremehkan kearah Shinya.

Shinya memejamkan matanya sebentar sambil menarik nafasnya kemudian dia tersenyum tipis, tapi senyuman itu adalah senyuman sedih.

"Ini salahku, seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu waktu itu.." Gumam Shinya.

Guren langsung mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Shinya, tapi dia langsung memberhentikan ayunan pedangnya tepat di depan wajah Shinya dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Guren?" Shinya ngeri sendiri saat menatap pedang yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Guren menjatuhkan pedangnya dan dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar hebat, dia menatap Shinya sekilas dan kemudian memeluknya.

"Eh?" Shinya yang dipeluk tiba-tiba tentu saja heran.

"S-shi-shinya…. To-tolong aku…" Ucap Guren terbata-bata.

"Guren?! Kau sudah sadar?!" Shinya cukup senang karena Guren sadar.

"Shinya… Tolong aku…" Guren melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Shinya.

Guren menangis, iya, Guren menangis. Shinya langsung merasa bersalah, kemudian dia menyentuh pipi Guren.

"Guren..maaf. Ini salahku. Pasti sakit sekali ya? Maaf aku sungguh minta maaf." Shinya menatap Guren dan bisa dilihatnya mata Guren sudah kembali berwarna ungu seperti biasanya.

"Bukan salahmu.." Guren kembali menarik Shinya kedalam pelukannya dan disaat itu pula Mahiru yang ada di dalam tubuhnya mencoba mengambil kendali tubuhnya lagi. Berhasil! Mahiru berhasil menguasai tubuhnya lagi.

"Shinya." Panggil Guren yang sudah dirasuki Mahiru.

"Ya? Ada apa, Guren?" Balas Shinya yang belum tau bahwa Guren sudah kembali dirasuki Mahiru.

Guren mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari dalam sakunya dan dengan cepat menusuk Shinya tepat diperutnya.

"AKH!" Shinya langsung melepaskan pelukan Guren dan mundur kebelakang menjauhi Guren.

"Hee~ ternyata sang Mayor Jendral, Hiragi Shinya, bisa terluka juga ya?" Guren menatap Shinya sambil memainkan pisau yang berlumuran darah ditangannya.

"Mahiru…" Shinya menatap Guren sambil memegangi luka diperutnya.

Shinya tau yang bicara tadi bukanlah Guren, tapi Mahiru, karena suara Guren dan Mahiru bercampur menjadi satu.(Behh, kira-kira gimana tuh?).

" _Araa~_ Kau masih mengingatku ya, Shinya?" Guren tersenyum sinis dan lagi-lagi yang terdengar masih suara Mahiru dan Guren.

"Tentu saja aku masih mengingatmu, Mahiru.." Balas Shinya.

 _"_ _Tambah lagi kau pernah jadi tunanganku.."_ Tambah Shinya dalam hati.

"Ahh.. kau tau kenapa aku mengambil alih tubuh Guren lagi?" Tanya Guren a.k.a Mahiru.

Shinya diam dan memberikan tatapan seperti 'Aku tidak tau'.

"Karena aku benci padamu!" Guren a.k.a Mahiru melemparkan pisau tadi kearah Shinya, tapi dengan cepat Shinya berhasil menghindari pisau itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Shinya menaikkan volume suaranya.

Guren menunduk. Dari gerak geriknya, Shinya tau kalau dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau tau? Semenjak aku tiada, Guren selalu putus asa dan membawa beban berat karena sudah membunuhku. Bahkan rasanya dia sudah tidak memiliki tujuan lagi, tapi semenjak kau datang ke kehidupannya, Guren jadi berubah. Dia melupakan bebannya, dia melupakan keputus asaannya dan yang lebih dalamanya, dia melupakanku, Shinya! Sekarang dia sudah memiliki tujuan yaitu melindungi semua orang yang penting baginya. Sekarang aku merasa dia kembali seperti saat-saat dia masih bersamaku dulu.. tapi nyatanya dia malah bersamamu! Seharusnya aku yang membuat Guren bahagia saat ini, seharusnya aku yang membuat Guren memiliki tujuan lagi..bukan kau!" Bentak Guren a.k.a Mahiru, kali ini bukan suara Guren dan Mahiru lagi yang keluar, tapi hanya suara Mahiru.

"Heh, kau kalah start, Mahiru." Ucap Shinya sambil tersenyum remeh.

"Kau..." Kali ini Guren a.k.a Mahiru benar-benar geram melihat Shinya.

 _"_ _Huuh.. untunng saja lukaku tidak dalam dan untung saja sekarang tidak terlalu terasa sakit lagi."_ Batin Shinya.

"Hei, Shinya. Aku ingin sekali membunuhmu sekarang, tapi pemilik tubuh ini tidak mengizinkanku. Dia terus menahanku untuk tidak menyerangmu." Ucap Guren a.k.a Mahiru.

"Kembalikan Guren, Mahiru..kumohon." Ucap Shinya sambil berjalan perlahan kearah Guren.

"….." Guren a.k.a Mahiru diam tak menjawab.

"Guren.." Shinya sudah berdiri di hadapan Guren tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

"K-kau…" Ucap Guren, tapi kali ini hanya suaranya, tidak ada lagi suara Mahiru.

 _"_ _Baby you know you're important, i love you more.. always and it won't change."_ Balas Shinya sambil menyentuh kedua pipi Guren.

Guren terpaku. Dia seperti pernah mendengar kalimat itu, tapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya, yang dia ingat, kalimat itu selalu dikatakan seseorang kepada orang yang sangat penting baginya, orang yang sangat disayanginya.

Bayangan Mahiru muncul dipikiran Guren, tapi dia tepis jauh-jauh bayangan itu, karena dia yakin bukan Mahirulah orangnya.

 _"_ _All my life you stood by me, when no one else was ever behind me."_ Ucap Shinya lagi.

Guren semakin terpaku, kalimat barusan juga dia seperti pernah mendengarnya tapi dia tidak ingat. Dia mencoba menggali kedalam ingatannya, tapi selalu saja Mahiru menahannya untuk melakukan itu, tapi untungnya pikiran Guren melawan Mahiru.

"Masih belum ingat, Guren?" Shinya tersenyum pada Guren.

"Ha?" Guren menatap Shinya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Dulu kau mengatakan itu padaku ketika aku sedang sedih atau ketika aku takut keilangan dirimu. Ingatlah, kau pernah mengatakannya padaku.." Kali ini Shinya tersenyun manis ada Guren.

"Aww…" Guren meringis saat mendengar perkataan Shinya barusan. Dia merasa dia mulai mengingat semuanya, iya, semua yang dikatakan Shinya barusan.

Shinya langsung memeluk Guren. Dia takut sakit yang dirasakan Guren makin menjadi-jadi dan dia takut karena itu Guren jadi pergi lagi.

"Shi-shinya?" Ucap Guren hati-hati.

"Iya, ini aku, _baka_.." Balas Shinya.

Shinya hanya berharap agar Guren tidak dikuasai oleh Mahiru lagi.

"Shinya…maaf…Aku minta maaf. Aku pasti sudah melukaimu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Guren balas memeluk Shinya.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku tau kau tidak bermaksud begitu. Kau tidak salah, Guren. Saat itu kau tidak sadar, jadi tidak apa-apa." Shinya mengelus punggung Guren, berusaha menenangkan pria-nya.

Guren melepaskan pelukan Shinya dan menatap Shinya. Shinya balas menatap Guren, tapi dia terkejut saat melihat mata Guren.

 _"_ _Matanya..masih sama seperti tadi, dia belum sepenuhnya sadar.."_ Batin Shinya.

"Hei, Guren." Panggil Shinya.

"Hm?" Jawab Guren.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf." Balas Shinya.

"Ha? Untuk apa?" Guren menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Untuk ini." Jawab Shinya.

BUUGHH

Shinya memukul Guren tepat diwajahnya sampai dia pingsan. Shinya bermaksud untuk membawa Guren kembali, jadi untuk itu dia harus membuat Guren tidak sadarkan diri. Kalau Guren sadar, bisa saja dia berontak atau tubuhnya diambil alih Mahiru lagi.

"Hufttt.. sulit juga untuk meruntuhkanmu ya, Guren?" Shinya tersenyum tipis sambil melihat Guren yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Nah, sekarang kembali ke misi." Shinya berjalan kearah Byakkomaru-nya yang sempat di tinggalkannya begitu saja.

Shinya kembali ke tujuan awalnya untuk menghabisi musuh. Saat ini dia sedang membidik salah satu pelayan Crowley dan…

DOR!

Salah satu dari pelayan Crowley tumbang karena terkena tembakan Shinya.

(Kita balik ke Mito dkk yang lagi ngehajar Crowley dkk deh)

"Eh?" Mito langsung berhenti berlari ketika melihat lawannya sudah tumbang duluan sebelum ia sampai ditempat.

Bisa Mito lihat, seorang(?) Horn Skuld tumbang terkena tembakan saat berusaha menyerangnya. Dia juga menyaksikan bagaimana Horn Skuld berubah menjaadi debu. Disaat itu juga Mito langsung melihat arah datangnya tembakan tadi dan dia tersenyum sekilas saat tau darimana datangnya tembakan tadi.

"Syukurlah.. kau baik-baik saja, Shinya- _sama_." Gumam Mito.

" _Yosh!_ Kalau begitu tinggal 2 lagi!" Mito berlari kearah Goshi dan Sayuri yang sedang melawan Chess Belle.

Disaat yang sama Shinya kembali meluncurkan tembakannya pada Chess dan…

DORR!

Kali ini sedikit meleset, tapi setidaknya tangan dan kaki kanannya terluka cukup parah.

(Balik ke Shinya yuk)

"Cih.." Shinya mendecih saat melihat tembakan keduanya sedikit meleset.

Dia langsung membidik kearah sang pimpinan para Vampir, Crowley Eusford.

"Kali ini tak akan kubiarkan kalian lolos." Shinya langsung menembak tanpa menunggu lagi.

DORR!

Crowley yang saat itu tengah dikeroyok Tim Shinoa tidak sadar tembakan dari Shinya datang dan telak menghantam kepalanya. Saat itu juga Tim Shinoa terpaku melihat leluhur ke-13, Crowley Eusford berubah menjadi abu dihadapan mereka.

"Akhirnya.." Ucap Shinya.

(Kita liat keadaan Shinoa dkk)

"Kita berhasil." Ucap Shinoa sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja." Balas Yuu.

Semuanya mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Yuu.

"Sekarang, ayo kita susul Mayjen Shinya ke persembunyiannya." Usul Shinoa.

"Baiklah.." Jawab Mitsuba.

Tim Shinoa langsung menuju ketempat Shinya dan sesampainya disana, Shioa dan yang lain cukup terkejut apa yang dilihat mereka.

"Mayjen Shinya!" Shinoa berlari kearah Shinya.

 _"_ _Nii-san,_ Shinoa." Shinya mengoreksi panggilan Shinoa.

"Ah.. _gomennasai_ , maksudku.. _Nii-san_." Balas Shinoa.

"Hh, sudahlah.." Ucap Shinya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Guren.

Yah, saat ini Shinya sedang duduk bersender ke dinding sambil memeluk KEKASIHNYA, Guren Ichinose.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa L-letkol Guren berada disini?!" Shinoa benar-benar terkejut setelah melihat orang yang dipeluk Shinya.

"HAH?! GUREN?!"

"LETKOL ICHINOSE?!"

"LETKOL GUREN?!"

"GUREN- _SAMA?!_ "

Eh, tunggu sebentar. Shinya merasa aneh dengan panggilan barusan.

 _"_ _Guren-sama?"_ Ulang Shinya dalam hati.

Shinya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yuu dkk. Yap, selain Yuu, Kimizuki, Mitsuba dan Narumi, ternyata disana sudah berdiri Mito, Goshi, Sayuri dan Shigure, tapi mereka tidak mendekat, karena mereka tau Shinya tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuh Guren untuk sementara.

"May—maksudku _Nii-san_ , kau tidak apa?" Tanya Shinoa sambil memegang bahu Shinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Balas Shinya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Shinoa tau Shinya tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang. Ahh sebelum itu..Mito, tolong berikan perintah pada yang lainnya agar bersiap untuk kembali." Shinya bangkit dari duduknya kemudian membopong Guren yang masih tak sadar.

"Baik." Jawab Mito yang langsung pergi melaksanakan perintah Shinya.

"Biar kubantu, _Nii-san._ " Ucap Shinoa sambil membantu Shinya membopong Guren.

Kemudian mereka semua keluar dari persembunyian Shinya dan memutuskan untuk kembali. Yah, hari ini mereka pulang membawa kemenangan.

- **ONE LAST TIME** -

Saat ini Shinya sedang berada dibalkon tempat dia biasa bersama Guren sendirian. Iya, sendirian, tanpa Guren.

"Hhh, pada akhirnya aku sendirian lagi." Gumam Shinya sambil menatap langit. (Eh, ucapan Shinya ngingetin author sama lagu ini nih "Dan akhirnya kusendiri lagi, karena kekasihku yang pergi—" Asikk dahh *dipijek Shinya*)

"Shinya- _sama."_ Panggil Mito dari belakang Shinya.

"Hm?" Sahut Shinya.

"Apa anda tidak ingin mencoba menyadarkan Guren?" Tanya Mito.

"Aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara agar dia sadar, Mito- _chan_." Jawab Shinya.

"Aku kasihan melihat keadaan Guren." Mito menatap lurus kearah punggung Shinya.

"…." Shinya diam tak menjawab.

"Hh, kalau begitu.. permisi." Lanjut Mito dan kemudian pergi dari sana.

"Hari ini aku belum melihatnya. Mungkin sebaiknya aku kesana." Ucap Shinya dan kemudian angkat kaki dari sana, sekarang ini tujuannya ke tahanan.

Sebenarnya sudah 3 hari semenjak peperangan berlalu, tapi Guren masih belum bisa melepaskan diri dari iblis yang merasukinya dan sudah 3 hari pula Guren mendekam di tahanan, kenapa? Karena saat dia sadar, dia langsung mengamuk, jadi mau tak mau harus dimasukkan ketahanan.

Dan disinilah Shinya. Di depan pintu tahanan Guren.

"Guren?" Panggil Shinya.

"…." Tak ada jawaban

"Hei, Guren." Panggil Shinya lagi.

"…." Masih tak ada jawaban.

Oke, kali in Shinya agak khawatir. Bisa saja kan Guren didalam sana ternyata sedang terluka?

"Hei, Guren..kau disana?" Panggil Shinya sekali lagi.

"Pergi…" Jawab Guren dari dalam sana.

" _Haahh, syukurlah, kukira dia terluka atau terjadi sesuatu padanya."_ Batin Shinya sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

Shinya membuka kunci pintu tahanan Guren menggunakan kunci yang sebelumnya sudah dimintanya dari salah satu penjaga. Dia masuk dan mengunci pintu itu dari dalam.

"Guren?" Shinya memperhatikan Guren yang duduk di sudut ruangan yang tidak terlalu terang ini.

"Kau…baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shinya sambil berjalan mendekati Guren.

"Pergi… aku tidak butuh kau.." Jawab Guren datar.

"Ahaha, tentu saja kau butuh aku, waktu itu kau bilang begitu." Sahut Shinya yang sudah duduk dihadapan Guren.

"Kubilang pergi!" Guren mulai emosi dan mencekik Shinya.

"G-guren..tenangkan d-dirimu." Shiya tidak menghindar dia malah bersedia saja dicekik Guren. Dia yakin Guren tak akan membunuhnya.

Perlahan-lahan cekikan dileher Shinya melemah dan Guren melepaskan cekikannya. Shinya langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Guren sambil menatap lurus ke manik aquamarine Shinya.

"Tentu saja menemanimu." Jawab Shinya enteng sambil tersenyum.

"Heh, ada-ada saja saja." Guren tersenyum 'agak' sinis pada Shinya.

 _"_ _Aku akan segera membebaskanmu, Guren."_ Batin Shinya.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 ** _Autor's Note_** **:** Halo semuaa! Gimana kabar kalian?! Semoga baik yaaa! Oh iya, udah lama banget aku ga update ya. Maaf banget soalnya penyakit males author kumat mana author kehabisan ide lagi. Author bener-bener minta maaf*sujud* Udah berbulan-belan ga update, tapi author masih baca review kalian semua kok. Oke deh, kali ini author udah ga males lagi, soalnya ide udah muncul, hehehee. Kalo gitu ikutin terus yee? Ah iyaa, author mau ngucapin Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Author minta maaf ya kalo ada salah sama semuanyaaa. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin, _Minna-san!_

 ** _Mind to Review~?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**ONE LAST TIME**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO KAGAMI TAKAYA**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, ABAL, GAJE AND OTHERS.**

 **…**

 **STOOOP!**

 **SAYA PENGANUT DLDR!**

 **(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~)**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang Shinya hanya berdua dengan Guren di dalam ruang tahanan Guren. Dia sudah mencoba berkali-kali untuk menyadarkan Guren dari Mahiru, tapi hasilnya NIHIL, tidak ada cara yang berhasil.

"Hei, Guren. Kau masih tidak mengingatku?" Tanya Shinya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata Guren.

"Hh, yang kutahu kau adalah orang yang sangat kurang kerjaan datang kesini hanya untuk menemaniku, Mayor Jendral…Hiragi..Ah, aku tidak tau lanjutannya." Jawab Guren sambil membalas tatapan Shinya.

"Ahaha~ dulu kau juga sering bilang begitu. Ahh satu lagi.." Sahut Shinya.

"Apa?" Tanya Guren ingin tau kelanjutannya.

"Panggil aku Shinya, Guren." Jawab Shinya sambil menyentuh pipi Guren.

Guren yang diperlakukan begitu oleh Shinya tidak melawan. Dia malah merasa ada getaran aneh dihatinya saat Shinya menyentuh pipinya. Belakangan ini dia juga agak kesepian, tapi hanya Shinya yang selalu datang dan masuk kedalam ruang tahanannya hanya untuk sekedar menemaninya.

"S-shinya.." Panggil Guren.

"Hm?" Sahut Shinya.

"Ah..tidak ada." Balas Guren.

"Hh, dasar. Hei, Guren. Apa tidak ada hal yang bisa membuatmu bebas dari iblis itu?" Tanya Shinya.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" Jawab Guren sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Shiya tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum lembut kearah Guren, ingin rasanya dirinya mengecup dahi Guren lalu memeluknya seerat mungkin.

 _"_ _Jadi sekarang, tujuanmu semakin jelas ya Guren? Kau tidak lagi berjalan tanpa tujuan. Eh, tunggu dulu…tujuan?"_ Batin Shinya mencelos.

"Hei, Guren. Kau ingat sesuatu tentang tujuan?" Tanya Shinya.

Guren hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak ingat dan tidak tau, tapi ntah kenapa dia seperti mengingat sesuatu, tapi ingatan itu hanya samar-samar.

"Hei, Guren. Mau keluar dari sini dan berkeliling?" Shinya bangkit dari acara duduknya kemudian melemparkan pandangan kearah Guren.

"Jujur saja aku sangat bosan disini." Jawab Guren.

"Makanya aku mau mengajakmu keluar dan berkeliling. Kau mau?" Tanya Shinya lagi.

"Memangnya boleh?" Bukannya menjawab, Guren malah bertanya balik.

"Asalkan kau tidak mengamuk seperti waktu itu, kau juga tidak boleh jauh dariku. Bagaimana?" Shinya tersenyum tipis kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Guren.

"Hh, baiklah." Guren menerima uluran tangan Shinya dan bangkit dari acara duduknya.

"Janji tidak akan lepas kendali seperti waktu itu lagi?" Shinya memastikan.

"Hm" Guren mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi~" Shinya berjalan kearah pintu kemudian membuka kunci pintunya lalu keluar dari sana. Dia cukup senang, setidaknya Guren mau bersamanya.

Diperjalan saat mereka berkeliling banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Hei, bukankah itu Letkol Ichinose?"

"Kudengar waktu itu dia ditahan karena dia sempat mengamuk."

"Yang kudengar dia belum lepas dari iblis yang merasukinya."

"Eh? Jadi dia masih dikuasai oleh iblis miliknya?"

"Tapi kelihatannya Letkol Ichinose baik-baik saja."

"Eh?! Yang berpegangan tangan dengan Mayjen Shinya itu Letkol Guren?!"

Yah, begitulah bisik-bisik tetangga—eh maksudnya bisik-bisik orang yang melihat mereka. Shinya tidak peduli dengan bisik-bisik itu. Dia dengan santainya tetap berjalan berdampingan dengan Guren sambil berpegangan tangan dengannya.

" _Araa~_ _konnichiwa, Nii-san_ , ettoo…Letkol Guren?" Sapa Shinoa saat melihat Shinya melewatinya.

" _Konnichiwa,_ Shinoa- _chan_." Balas Shinya sambil tersenyum kearah Shinoa.

" _Nee, Nii-san._ Memangnya…Letkol Guren sudah diperbolehkan untuk keluar?" Kali ini Shinoa menatap Guren, tapi yang ditatap tidak peduli.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Pasti tidak enak kan berada disana terus-terusan." Jawab Shinya.

"Ahaha~ itu benar, kalau begitu kalian bisa melanjutkan kencan kalian, aku permisi dulu, _Nii-san_!" Shinoa melambaikan tangannya sekilas kemudian pergi dari hadapan Shinya.

"Dasar bocah.." Celetuk Guren.

Shinya tidak menyahuti celetukan Guren. Dia lebih memilih melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Guren yang sepertinya mulai capek karena dari tadi mereka belum sampai ke tujuan.

"Tunggu saja, Guren." Jawab Shinya sambil mengeratkan pegangannya.

Guren tak membalas jawaban Shinya, dia lebih memilih untuk melihat tangannya yang digenggam Shinya.

"Sudah sampai~" Sahut Shinya.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" Guren menatap sekelilingnya.

"Disini cukup nyaman kan? Untungnya sedang tidak ada orang." Celetuk Shinya.

Sekarang mereka ada di lapangan berumput yang cukup luas dan Shinya sudah duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Ck, duduklah, Guren." Shinya menarik Guren agar duduk dan Guren mau tak mau ikut duduk.

Shinya tersenyum tipis saat melihat Guren duduk disebelahnya.

"Ahh, aku jadi ingat saat kita SMA dulu." Ucap Shinya.

"…." Guren diam tak menjawab. Dia lebih memilih untuk menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau sudah punya tujuan ya, Guren?" Shinya menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Guren. Sementara Guren yang bahunya dijadikan tempat senderan tak keberatan sama sekali.

Sedetik kemudian Shinya terpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Hei, Guren." Panggil Shinya.

Guren tak menjawab. Dia hanya melirik Shinya dengan ekor matanya.

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu…mungkin ada kaitannya dengan tujuan." Lanjut Shinya.

Shinya menghela nafas perlahan kemudian dia menggenggam tangan Guren.

(Etdahhhh, Shinya mau nyanyi lagi! Kira-kira nyanyi apa ya? Kira-kira Guren bakal sadar karena nyanyian Shinya ga ya? Coba aja Shinya beneran nyanyi. Aaaa! Ga kebayang! Btw, author suka sedih sendiri kalo denger ini lagu)

 _Feeling like I'm breathing my last breath_

 _Feeling like I'm walking my last steps_

 _Look at all of these tears I've wept_

 _Look at all the promises that I've kept_

 _I put my heart into your hands_

 _Here's my soul to keep_

 _I let you in with all that I can_

 _You're not hard to reach_

 _And you bless me with the best gift_

 _That I've ever known_

 _You give me purpose_

 _Thingking my journey's come to an end_

 _Sending out a farewell to my friends, for inner peace_

 _Ask you to forgive me for my sins, oh would you please?_

 _I'm more than grateful for the time we spent_

 _My spirit's at ease_

 _I put my heart into your hands_

 _Learn the lessons you teach_

 _N -_

Yah, lagi-lagi nyanyian Shinya dipotong. Kira-kira siapa yang motong? Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Guren.

 _No matter when, wherever I am_

 _You're not hard to reach_

 _And you given me the best gift_

 _That I've ever known_

 _You give me purpose everyday_

 _You give me purpose in every way_

Dan lagi-lagi lagu ditutup oleh Guren.

"Eh?" Shinya langsung menatap Guren.

Bisa Shinya lihat air mata sudah membasahi pipi Guren.

"Guren? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shinya hati-hati.

"Shinya…" Panggil Guren dengan suara yang serak.

"Guren? Kau sudah mengingatku?" Balas Shinya.

Guren mengangguk pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shinya.

"Guren tatap aku!" Shinya menaikkan volume suaranya.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti(eaaa) Guren menatap Shinya. Shinya terkejut tapi jujur saja, dia tidak bisa mengelak dari perasaan senang yang menyusup di relung hatinya.

"Guren..kau kembali!" Shinya benar-benar senang kemudian dia menghapus air mata Guren.

Guren langsung memeluk Shinya. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada KEKASIHNYA. Dia tak mau menyakiti Shinya lagi. Dia sunggu menyesal, seharusnya dia melawan Mahiru lebih kuat lagi waktu itu agar dia tidak melukai Shinya dan orang lain.

"Guren…kau baik-baik saja?" Shinya membalas pelukan Guren kemudian mengelus punggung Guren.

"Hei, Shinya…apa aku melukaimu?" Bukannya menjawab, Guren malah balik bertanya.

"…." Shinya tak mau menjawab. Lebih baik dia tidak memberi tahu Guren tentang luka diperutnya.

"Shinya?" Guren melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Shinya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tidak terluka sedikitpun, jadi intinya kau tidak melukaiku." Jawab Shinya sambil memberikan senyuman tipis pada Guren.

"Syukurlah.." Balas Guren sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

Guren mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shinya dan mengecup bibir pria itu. Hanya kecupan ringan yang tidak menuntut.

"Eh?" Shinya agak heran dengan yang barusan dilakukan Guren.

"Kenapa? Kau mau lebih?" Ejek Guren.

"Apa-apan itu?!" Shinya memukul pelan lengan Guren.

Guren yang mendengar itu malah cekikikan. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa ada seseorang yang mendekati mereka.

" _Nii-san.."_ Panggil seseorang dari belakang Shinya.

Shinya tau kalau yang memanggilnya tadi itu Shinoa. Setelah itu dia langsung berbalik menghadap Shinoa.

"Shinoa? Ada apa?" Tanya Shinya.

"E-etto..kau dipanggil Ay—maksudku Jendral, Hiragi Tenri." Jawab Shinoa dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hei, Guren..aku pergi sebentar." Ucap Shinya sambil menatap Guren sekilas.

Guren tak menjawab. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan, tapi dia mendapat firasat yang tidak enak kali ini. Dia yakin Shinya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Belum lagi eksrpesi Shinoa saat memanggil Shinya tadi. Ekspresi khawatir, cemas, takut dan sebagainya.

"Apa perlu ku—" Omongan Shinoa terpotong.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sendirian saja, tidak apa-apa. Kau temani Guren saja ya, Shinoa?" Lanjut Shinya.

"Ba-baiklah.." Shinoa tak bisa membantah perkataan Kakak angkatnya yang satu ini.

Shinya kemudian pergi ke tempat sang Ayah. Dia yakin kali ini sang Ayah akan marah besar padanya.

"Oi, Shinoa." Panggil Guren.

"Y-ya? Eh? Letkol Guren? Anda sudah..sadar?" Tanya Shinoa.

"Hm." Guren hanya mengangguk.

"Haaahh, _yokatta…_ dengan begini _Nii-san_ tidak akan kepikiran terus." Shinoa tersenyum lega.

"Ah iya, kenapa tiba-tiba Shinya dipanggil oleh Hiragi Tenri?" Kali ini Guren cukup kepo.

"I-itu.." Jawab Shinoa. Sebenarnya dia takut untuk menjawabnya.

"Jujur Shinoa.." Guren menatap Shinoa denngan tatapan serius.

"Sebelum aku kesini, aku sudah lebih dahulu ditanya oleh Ayah. Dia menanyakan hubungan _Nii-san_ dengan Letkol Guren, tapi aku tidak memberitahu yang sebenarnya. Aku sudah diancam berkali-kali tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap tidak akan memberitahukannya pada mereka. Dan karena aku tidak mau memberitahukannya…Ayah jadi menyuruhku untuk memanggil _Nii-san_ dan aku yakin kalau dia pasti akan dimarahi, mungkin saja dia juga akan dipukul." Jelas Shinoa panjang x lebar(sama dengan Luas*dijitak*)

"Kalau begitu kita harus menyusulnya." Guren bangkit dari duduknya dengan perasaan khawatir

"T-tapi.." Sebenarnya Shinoa juga khawatir tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Oh ayolah Shinoa, kita harus kesana sebelum mereka membunuhnya." Guren menatap Shinoa.

Shinoa balas menatap Guren dan kemudian dia mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" Guren mulai berlari degan Shinoa di sampingnya. Dia takut kalau mereka akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada Shinya.

"Oi oi! Itu Letkol Guren!"

"Itu Letkol Guren! Eh? Dia bersama…Hiragi Shinoa?"

"Ha? Bukannya tadi Letkol Ichinose bersama Mayjen Shinya?"

"Tadi kalau tidak salah, Mayjen Shinya dipanggil Jendral Hiragi Tenri- _sama_."

Guren dan Shinoa tidak mementingkan perkataan barusan. Mereka terus berlari. Mereka HARUS menyelamatkan Shinya saat ini.

"Letkol Guren, apa menurut anda Mayjen Shinya baik-baik saja?" Ucap Shinoa.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau. Yang jelas aku harus memastikannya." Balas Guren.

Dan disinilah mereka, di depan ruangan Jendral Hiragi Tenri. Baru saja Guren akan menyentuh gagang pintu, tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar suara pukulan.

BUGHH

Guren yang mendengarnya jadi ngeri sendiri. Sementara Shinoa, dia memilih untuk mengintip dari lubang kunci pintu tersebut.

BUGHH

Shinoa langsung menjauh dari pintu. Dia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Dia ingin menangis rasanya. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan perlahan dia terduduk di lantai.

 _"_ _Kuso!"_ Batin Guren mulai emosi. Dia tau pasti yang dilihat Shinoa barusan sangat buruk dan dia yakin itu ada hubungannya dengan Shinya.

BUGHH

BUGHH

BUGHH

 _"_ _Habis sudah kesabaranku."_ Batin Guren.

BRAAKKK

Guren membuka pintu dengan kasar dan dia membulatkan matanya ketika dia melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. .tak sadarkan . . .

"Shinya!" Guren langsung berlari kearah Shinya yang sudah terkapar di lantai.

Sementara Jendral, Hiragi Tenri cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Guren yang tiba-tiba.

"Oi Shinya! Shinya! Bertahanlah, Shinya!" Guren mengguncang tubuh Shinya.

"Hoo, ternyata kau, Ichinose Guren." Ucap Hiragi Tenri dengan senyum mengejek.

"Apa yang sudah anda lakukan padanya?!" Bentak Guren.

"Hanya memberinya pelajaran karena sudah berhubungan dengan sampah seperti kau." Jawab Hiragi Tenri.

"Oi! Shinya! Kau bisa mendengarku?! Shinya!" Guren kembali mengguncang tubuh Shinya.

"G-guren?" Perlahan tapi pasti Shinya membuka matanya dan memanggil Guren.

"Shinya?!" Guren tersentak ketika namanya disebut.

" _Ba-baka.._ kenapa kau kesini?" Disaat seperti ini Shinya masih bisa memasang senyumnya.

"Bodoh! Sudah pasti karena aku khawatir!" Guren langsung memeluk Shinya. Dia takut akan kehilangan Shinya.

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu khawatir." Balas Shinya.

" _N-ni-nii-san?_ " Panggil Shinoa yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

Seketika semua mata mengarah pada Shinoa. Saat ini air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Shinoa. Shinoa menangis. Dia ingin menghampiri sang kakak tapi dia tau bahwa sang ayah pasti tak akan mengizinkannya, jadi dia lebih memilih untuk diam di tempatnya.

"…." Shinya tak menjawab. Dia hanya melempar senyuman pada Shinoa.

"Jadi, kuulangi sekali. Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Ichinose Guren, Hiragi Shinya?" Tanya sang Jendral.

"Hu-hubunganku dengan Ichinose Guren…" Shinya menatap Guren. Seperti mengatakan 'Aku akan memberitahukannya'. Sementara yang ditatap membalas tatapannya, seperti mengatakan 'Kau yakin?'.

Shinya tersenyum tipis dan masih menatap Guren.

"Lebih dari sekedar teman dan sahabat." Ucap Shinya.

 _"_ _Shinya, kau benar-benar gila!"_ Batin Guren.

"Dengan kata lain…dia kekasihku." Sambung Guren.

 _"_ _Eh?"_ Batin Shinya mencelos.

"Sudah Kuduga." Sang Jendral mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Guren dari belakang.

"Guren.." Shinya mencoba memperingati Guren.

Dan saat pukulan sang jenral sudah melayang kearah Guren. Dengan mudahnya dia menahan pukulan tersebut tanpa berbalik melihat sang Jendral. Jujur saja, saat ini Guren sedang dikuasai amarahnya. Dan entah iblis darimana Guren bisa memutar lengan sang Jendral, sehingga sang Jendral kesakitan dan itu adalah waktu yang pas untuk Guren.

"Letkol! Ayo cepat!" Teriak Shinoa.

Guren langsung menggendong Shinya ala bridal(Azeekkk, gimana ya kira-kira?) dan berlari keluar dari ruangan sang Jendral bersama Shinoa.

"Kita harus membawa _Nii-san_ ke rumah sakit!" Shinoa benar-benar takut sekarang setelah melihat keadaan Shinya.

Guren hanya mengangguk dan dia menambah kecepatan larinya menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan pada Shinya? Apa dia akan selamat? Atau sebaliknya?

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 ** _Author's Note :_** ALOOOHAAAA! *dadah dadah gaje* Gimana kabarnya? Semoga selalu baik! Yee! Amika udah update kilat kan? Ah iya, Amika ga bisa buat scene fight anatara Guren dan Shinya. Kokoro ku ga kuat ngeliat mereka harus berantem! Ahhh iya! ngomong-ngomong Author lagi buat fict baru, pair-nya masih GurenShin kok. nanti kalo udah slesai aku kasih tau deh~ Oke kita sudahi dulu acara alay-alayan author. Jadi? Gimana? Jelek? Gaje? Abal? Aneh? Ahhh, pendapat kalian ditunggu di review yaaa~

 ** _Mind to review~?_**


	9. Chapter 9

**ONE LAST TIME**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO KAGAMI TAKAYA**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, ABAL, GAJE AND OTHERS.**

…

 **STOOOP!**

 **SAYA PENGANUT DLDR!**

 **(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~)**

 **.**

 **.**

2 hari sudah berlalu semenjak Shinya di rawat di rumah sakit dan sudah 2 hari pula sang Mayor Jendral tak sadarkan diri alias koma dan jika di hitung hari ini akan menjadi 3 hari.

"Haah, sepertinya kau sangat menikmati tidurmu ya, Shinya? Sampai-sampai kau tidak mau membuka matamu dan melihatku yang selalu menunggumu untuk bangun." Guren tersenyum tipis sambil menatap seorang pria yang terbujur kaku tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang rumah sakit dan di tubuhnya terpasang beberapa alat medis.

Shinya koma, iya, sudah 2 hari Shinya koma dan penyebabnya adalah pukulan yang di akibatkan sang Ayah terlalu keras dan beberapa kali sempat menghantam kepala dan jantung Shinya, ahh jangan lupa, Shinya juga kehilangan darah cukup banyak akibat pukulan sang Ayah.

"Letkol? Anda tidak menghadiri rapat ya?" Celetuk Shinoa yang sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Terlalu malas." Balas Guren. Jelas saja dia lebih memilih untuk menemani Shinya disini daripada berada di rapat yang hanya buat sakit kepala.

"Dan anda pasti lebih memilih untuk menemani _Nii-san_ disini kan?" Celetuk Shinoa sambil memasang senyuman mengejek.

" _Kau sudah tau, tapi masih bertanya.."_ Jawab Guren dalam hati.

"Hh, ada apa tiba-tiba kau kesini?" Guren mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Hanya ingin menjenguk sang Kakak yang terbaring disana." Jawab Shinoa sambil menatap lurus kearah Shinya yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Sudah 2 hari, tapi hanya Guren dan Shinoa lah yang menjaganya. Terkadang mereka bergantian untuk menjaga Shinya. Belum lagi keadaan Shinya yang bisa membuat Guren ikut-ikutan meringis kesakitan. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat orang yang disayang terbaring tak sadarkan diri, belum lagi luka yang di deritanya cukup parah, wajahnya yang diperban sana-sini dan 2 selang yang disambungkan langsung ketubuhnya.

"Tapi aku belum mau gantian." Balas Guren.

"Ahahaha~ kalau begitu kita bisa menjanganya bersama." Shinoa menutup pintu dan berjalan kearah sofa yang ada di ruang rawat Shinya.

"Hn." Sahut Guren.

Heninng untuk beberapa menit dan Shinoa memutuskan untuk memecah suasana hening ini.

" _Nee,_ Letkol Guren." Panggil Shinoa.

"Hm?" Sahut Guren lagi.

"Aku sudah tau lho, bagaimana kisah anda dan _Nii-san_ di masa SMA dulu." Shinoa lagi-lagi tersenyum mengejek.

"Hah?!" Guren langsung membalikkan badan menghadap Shinoa.

" _BAGAIMANA BISA?!"_ Jerit Guren dalam hati.

"Hehehe, _Nii-san_ yang menceritakannya padaku~" Jawab Shinoa sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

" _Ahh, senyuman itu. Mirip sekali dengan senyuman polos milik Kakaknya."_ Batin Guren dan dia jadi ikut-ikutan tersenyum tipis karena teringat dengan senyuman Shinya.

"Anda tidak jadi marah atau terkejut?" Celetuk Shinoa.

"Sepertinya tidak." Guren kembali menatap Shinya dengan tatapan yang lembut.

"Cepat buka matamu, _baka_ …." Lanjut Guren sambil mengelus surai keperakan milik Shinya.

Bahkan di sela-sela surai keperakan Shinya terselip warna merah diantara warna perak. Guren yang melihat itu benar-benar kasihan pada Shinya dan tanpa sadar tubuhnya sudah bergetar.

"Letkol?" Panggil Shinoa saat melihat tubuh sang Letkol bergetar.

"Y-ya?" Panggilan Shinoa sukses membuat Guren kembali normal.

"Tadi tubuh anda sempat bergetar, apa anda sakit, Letkol?" Tanya Shinoa.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Guren.

Shinoa berjalan mendekat kearah Guren dan saat ini dia sudah berdiri di samping Guren.

"Letkol, apa anda merasa bahagia jika bersama, _Nii-san_?" Tanya Shinoa.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya begitu?" Guren balik bertanya.

"Karena Shinya- _nii_ bilang, dia sangat bahagia bisa mengenalmu. Dia begitu senang ketika anda membalas perasaannya. Dia saaaangat senang. Dia bilang, anda adalah kebahagiannya yang hilang selama ini. Yah, anda tau sendirikan, kalau Shinya- _nii_ sudah lama tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang? Bahkan ayahpun jarang memperhatikan kami. Tapi setidaknya, dulu kami pernah merasakan kasih sayang ibu, Sementara Shinya- _nii_? Dia sudah hidup sendirian dari kecil." Jawab Shinoa yang tanpa sadar air matanya sudah mengalir.

Guren mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Shinoa dan dia agak terkejut melihat air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi Shinoa.

"Jangan menangis, Shinoa." Ucap Guren.

"Eh? Aku menangis?" Shinoa heran dan barulah dia menyadari pipinya sudah basah akibat air mata. Dia cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya.

"Mungkin kelemahanku yang paling besar adalah _Nii-san_." Tambah Shinoa sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Begitu pula aku." Balas Guren dengan suara pelan.

"Shinya- _nii_ juga bilang sesuatu padaku." Ucap Shinoa.

"Memangnya dia bilang apa?" Tanya Guren.

"Dia bilang, suatu saat nanti dia ingin menanggalkan marga Hiraginya dan merubahnya menjadi Ichinose…lebih tepatnya Ichinose Shinya." Jawab Shinoa.

Guren benar-benar terkejut mendengar jawaban Shinoa.

" _Ichinose..Shinya?"_ Batin Guren mencelos tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ketika dia bangun, dia akan menjadi Ichinose Shinya." Guren menggenggam tangan Shinya.

"Kalian berdua ini benar-benar manis ya, Letkol." Ucap Shinoa sambil tersenyum.

Ahh, lagi-lagi senyuman itu mirip dengan senyuman Shinya. Sangat mirip malahan.

'Bagi Letnan Kolonel Ichinose Guren, diminta untuk menghadap Letnan Jendral Hiragi Kureto diruanganya.'

"Cih.." Guren mendecih mendengar suara barusan

Pengumuman itu berasal dari speaker yang berada di luar ruangan Shinya di bagian atas.

"Ayo cepat menghadap Kureto- _nii_ , Letkol. Jika tidak, anda bisa dimarahi habis-habisan olehnya. Aku akan menjaga _Nii-san_ disini." Ucap Shinoa.

"Baiklah. Aku mengandalkanmu, Shinoa." Balas Guren yang kemudian keluar dari ruangan Shinya dan pergi ketempat Kureto.

" _Nii-san_ , cepatlah bangun. Aku dan Letkol Guren menunggumu." Ucap Shinoa sambil menatap Shinya kemudian ia duduk di kursi samping ranjang Shinya yang tadi di duduki Guren.

 **-ONE LAST TIME-**

2 bulan sudah berlalu dan sampai saat ini Shinya masih belum membuka matanya dan lagi-lagi masih sama, hanya Guren dan Shinoa lah yang menjaganya. Bisa dilihat, perban di wajah Shinya sudah dilepas, luka-lukanya juga sudah sembuh, wajahnya sudah kembali seperti biasa, tapi tetap saja Shinya belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tidur, Shinya? Sampai kapan aku harus bermimpi buruk tentangmu?" Tanya Guren pada Shinya, tapi percuma saja Shinya tak akan menjawab.

"Bangunlah dan tersenyum padaku, Shinya. Bangun dan tertawalah lagi seperti biasa. Bangun dan temani aku disini." Guren kembali berucap, tapi tetap saja tidak akan ada yang menanggapi ucapannya.

2 jam sudah Guren berdiam diri dan akhirnya dia memilih untuk tidur. Siapa tau ketika ia terbangun ternyata semua ini hanya mimpi. Begitulah pemikiran Guren, tapi ia tau itu tidak mungkin dan perlahan-lahan akhirnya dia tertidur.

Jari Shinya bergerak perlahan tanpa perlu Guren ketahui. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya dan ia bisa merasakan selang infus di punggung tangannya, tapi ada yang lain, seperti sesuatu yang hangat dan sedang menggenggam tangannya. Dia pun melirik kearah tangannya dan betapa terkejutnya dia begitu melihat sosok yang tertidur disana.

"Guren.." Lirih Shinya. Ia mengelus surai hitam milik Guren secara perlahan, takut pria itu terbangun.

"Letkol, apa aku boleh ikut menja—" Shinoa yang baru saja membuka ruangan tempat Shinya dirawat langsung membatu melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Shinya. Sudah. Sadar.

Shinya mengisyaratkan Shinoa agar tidak berisik, tapi Shinoa terlalu senang untuk tidak berisik.

"Letkol Guren!" Shinoa berjalan kearah Guren kemudian menguncang tubuh Guren.

"Ahh, jangan ganggu aku, Shinoa." Balas Guren."

" _Nii-san_ sudah bangun." Bisik Shinoa tepat di telinga Guren dan berhasil membuat Guren bangun dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau bilang, Shinoa?" Tanya Guren. Sementara yang di Tanya hanya tersenyum lega.

"Guren~" Panggil Shinya.

Guren tersentak, dia ingat betul pemilik suara itu belum pernah memanggil namanya 2 bulan terakhir ini, tapi sekarang…sungguh sulit dipercaya.

"Shinya?" Guren menatap Shinya yang tersenyum.

"Ahaha~ terkejut?" Tanya Shinya.

Shinoa kemudian membantu Shinya untuk duduk lalu mengambilkannya minuman.

"Kau…kenapa kau baru bangun sekarang?" Guren malah balas bertanya.

"Maaf, kalian pasti menungguku ya?" Ucap Shinya masih sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kau minum dulu, Shinya- _nii_." Ucap Shinoa yang sudah kembali membawakan segelas air untuk Shinya.

Sebelum itu Shioa sudah meletakkan sebuah sedotan di dalam gelas. Pasti tubuhnya masih terasa benar-benar kaku kan? Jadi sudah pasti dia akan kesulitan untuk minum langsung dari gelas. Itu teori Shinoa. Sementara itu Shinya mulai meminum minumannya melalui sedotan sampai habis. Ketika gelas itu kosong, Shinoa meletakkannya diatas meja nakas.

Tak bisa disembunyikan raut kelegaan dan kesenangan dari wajah Guren maupun Shinoa.

"Hei, Guren, Shinoa- _chan_. Mendekatlah, aku ingin membisikkan sesuatu." Ucap Shinya.

Guren dan Shinoa mendekatkan diri mereka ke Shinya dan bukanlah bisikan yang mereka dapatkan tapi malah sebuah pelukan hangat dari Shinya. Iya, Shinya memeluk Guren dan Shinoa secara bersamaan.

"Terimakasih sudah menjagaku disini." Bisik Shinya kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ahaha~ sudah jadi tugasku sebagai seorang adik. Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi ke ruangan ayah sekarang." Balas Shinoa.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Guren.

"Walaupun begitu, ayah tetap menyuruhku untuk melaporkan keadaan _Nii-san_." Jawab Shinoa.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." Shinoa berjalan kearah pintu lalu kemudian keluar dari ruang rawat Shinya.

"Jadi? Kau menikmati tidurmu?" Celetuk Guren.

"Aku sangat menikmatinya!" Balas Shinya sambil tersenyum.

Guren yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus pelan.

"Ahaha~ tentu saja tidak, habisnya aku tidak bisa bertemu Guren disana." Tambah Shinya.

Guren hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Shinya.

"Shinya..Shinya..Hiragi Shinya.." Guren mengucap nama Shinya sambil memainkan nada bicaranya.

"Kau kenapa, Guren?" Shinya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia heran kenapa Guren malah memainkan nada bicaranya sambil mengucap namanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin saja." Jawab Guren.

"Kau aneh Guren." Balas Shinya.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang." Ucap Guren yang kemudian mengecup kening Shinya. Sementara Shinya, dia agak terkejut dengan kejadian barusan.

"Bilang..apa?" Tanya Shinya yang menatap lurus kearah manik ungu milik Guren.

" _Okaeri,_ Ichinose Shinya." Ucap Guren sambil tersenyum..nakal?

BLUSHHHHH

Wajah Shinya langsung berubah jadi merah hanya karena mendengar panggilan Guren barusan.

"Guren..bagaimana kau.." Shinya menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Shinoa sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku." Sambung Guren.

Shinya menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian tersenyum.

Saat ini Shinya sedang berbaring diatas kasur Guren. Tadi siang dokter sudah memperbolehkannya untuk pulang, jadi seperti biasa dia akan bersama Guren.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan muncul lah sosok Guren yang hanya memakai kimono mandinya.

"Kau lama sekali." Ucap Shiya ketika melihat Guren keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau sudah duluan mandi, Shinya. Jadi tidak perlu protes." Balas Guren yang berjalan kearah lemarinya dan berniat untuk mengganti kimononya dengan piyama tidur.

"Guren~ aku bosan." Ucap Shinya.

"Kalau begitu tidur." Balas Guren.

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu~" Shinya terseyum pada Guren yang sudah mengganti kimononya dengan piyama tidur dan saat ini sudah duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Kau baru saja pulih, jadi istirahat saja dulu." Guren berbaring kemudian menarik selimut dan menyelimuti dirinya.

Shinya yang melihat itu mendengus pelan lalu duduk.

"Hei! Ichinose Guren. Dengarkan aku dulu," rengek Shinya sambil menarik selimut yang sudah menutupi Guren.

Shinya hanya menaikkan alis ketika Guren menarik kembali selimutnya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh. Shinya lalu menarik lagi selimut itu dan selimut itu berhasil terlepas dari Guren.

"Ichinose Shinya!"

Shinya tersentak begitu mendengar Guren menaikkan volume suaranya. Tapi bukan itu yang dipermasalahkannya, dia tersentak karena Guren kembali memanggilnya begitu.

"Aku suka ketika kau memanggilku begitu." Ucap Shinya sambil tersenyum.

"Hhh, kau ini..aku juga saat memanggilmu begitu." Balas Guren yang sebelumnya sempat mendengus pelan.

Guren menyerah, ia kembali duduk lagi dan tangannya sudah berada di pinggul Shinya yang saat ini sudah duduk di atas pahanya sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke lehernya.

"Jadi? Kau ingin apa?" Tanya Guren.

"Ayo kita lakukan sesuatu. Aku bosan." Jawab Shinya sambil menatap Guren.

Guren menyeringai. Dia sudah membayangkan yang iya iya dengan Shinya, tapi sayangnya harus buyar karena ketukan pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Guren- _sama_?" Panggil seseorang dari luar dan sudah diketahui itu adalah Sayuri

"Masuklah!" Ucap Guren. Mereka belum mengubah posisi. Awalnya Shinya ingin bergerak turun tapi ditahan Guren dan jadilah mereka masih dalam posisi semula.

Pintu terbuka dan bisa dilihat ekspresi terkejut Sayuri ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia pun segera menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Etto.._ saya hanya ingin menyerahkan map ini." Ucap Sayuri sambil tetap menunduk. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah kali ini.

"Kau bisa meletakkannya diatas mejaku." Balas Guren yang kemudian di jawab anggukan oleh Sayuri.

Setelah permisi untuk pergi, Sayuri menutup pintu kamar Guren dan meletakkan map yang di bawanya di atas meja kerja Guren kemudian ia cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan Guren.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Sayuri- _chan_ melihatnya? _BAKA_ Guren!" Ucap Shinya setelah melihat pintu kamar Guren tertutup.

"Berisik." Balas Guren yang kemudian mengecup bibir Shinya singkat.

Shinya yang berisik bisa langsung bungkam hanya dengan sebuah kecupan dari Guren.

"Kenapa? Kau mau lebih?" Tanya Guren sambil memasang seringai mesumnya dan kembali mengecup bibir Shinya.

"Ha? Jangan mengada-nga—" Ucapan Shinya terhenti karena Guren kembali mengecup bibirnya.

"Hentikan itu, Gu—" Shinya baru saja akan mengomeli Guren tapi akhirnya terhenti lagi karena Guren kembali mengecupnya.

" _Mou_ Guren! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Shinya menutup—lebih bisa dibilang membekap mulut Guren sebelum ia mengecupnya lagi.

Shinya melepaskan bekapannya setelah Guren diam.

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan melakukan itu pada—Guren!" Shinya terkejut bukan main ketika Guren membalikkan posisinya. Saat ini Guren berada diatas dan dia dibawah.

"Aku merindukanmu dan aku sangat sangat menginginkanmu, Ichinose Shinya." Bisik Guren tepat di telinga Shinya.

Shinya tersenyum penuh arti lalu menatap Guren.

"Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku, baru kau boleh mendapatkanku." Ucap Shinya.

"Hh, aku mencintaimu." Balas Guren.

"Masih kurang tepat." Ucap Shinya.

"Aku mencinntaimu, Shinya." Ulang Guren.

"Masih belum tepat Guren~" Ucap Shinya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ichinose Shinya. Sampai kapan pun aku selalu mencintaimu." Ulang Guren dengan tambahan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ichinose Guren!" Shinya dengan mudah membalikkan keadaan dan dia sudah berada diatas saat ini.

"Apa-apaan ini, Shinya.." Ucap Guren.

Shinya turun dari ranjang dan berjalan agak menjauh dari ranjang.

"Tidak semudah itu kau bisa mendapatkanku." Shinya menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian keluar dari kamar Guren.

"Shinya!" Teriak Guren yang kemudian menyusul Shinya ke ruangannya, tapi sayangnya Shinya sudah pergi dari sana dan bisa dilihat pintu ruangannya terbuka. Itu berarti Shinya keluar.

Guren keluar dari ruangannya. Bisa dilihat masih banyak oranng-orang yang belum kembali ke kamarnya dan memilih untuk berada di luar. Apalagi mereka sedang gencatan senjata, jadi mereka bisa bersantai untuk sementara.

" _Are?_ Letkol Ichinose?" Sahut seorang dan itu adalah Mitsuba.

Guren mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mitsuba.

"Kenapa anda masih berada disini?" Tanya Mitsuba.

"Mencari seseorang." Jawab Guren lalu mengedarkan pandangannya.

Dan Guren menangkap seseorang dengan piyama berwarna _navy_ berlari setelah mereka melakukan kontak mata.

"Itu dia!" Guren berlalri menyusul pria yang lari itu.

Mitsuba yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oiii, Shinya! Berhenti kau disana!" Guren masih mengejar Shinya dan bisa dilihat mereka mendapat tatapan geli, heran dan lain lainnya dari para orang disekitar mereka yang melihat mereka.

 **.**

Apakah Guren berhasil menangkap Shinya? Kita nantikan saja di chapter depan~~ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **Author's Note :**_ Yeaayyy! Amika terlalu seneng karena Shinya masih hidup! Beneran loh, author langsung loncat-loncat pas ngeliat Shinya di manga lanjutan Ons. Tapi sayangnya dia ditahan :'( Syedihhhh T^T tapi yang jelas author udah tau dimana keberadaan Shinya, jadi legaan gitu rasanya. Ngomong-ngomong makasih udah ngereview chapter sebelumnya! Ah iya! Jangan lupa baca cerita terbaru aku **60 SHADES OF GUREN** *promosi*oke itu ajadeh untuk saat ini sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

 **Mind to Review~?**


	10. Chapter 10

**ONE LAST TIME**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO KAGAMI TAKAYA**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, ABAL, GAJE AND OTHERS.**

…

 **STOOOP!**

 **SAYA PENGANUT DLDR!**

 **(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sial, sekarang dia kemana?" Ucap Guren sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Dia dan Shinya masih bermain kejar-kejaran dan sampai saat ini dia belum menemukan Shinya.

"Letkol, anda pasti mencari _Nii-san_ ya?" Shinoa muncul dan berdiri di samping Guren.

"Iya, kau tau dia dimana?" Tanya Guren tanpa menoleh pada Shinoa sedikitpun.

"Aku tau. Dia berada di aula utama." Jawab Shinoa.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku kesana. Terimakasih atas informasinya!" Guren lanjut berlari menuju aula utama.

"Semoga berhasil, Letkol!" Balas Shinoa.

Shinoa menatap punggung sang Letkol yang semakin jauh dengan senyuman yang aneh. Ternyata dia sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk Guren dan Shinya. Dia pun pergi untuk menjalankan rencananya.

Sementara itu Guren masih dalam perjalanan ke aula utama. Dia cukup heran, kenapa makin kesana malah makin ramai? Dia sempat menduga yang aneh-aneh, apalagi tatapan para prajurit agak aneh padanya. Ada yang memandangnya dengan senyuman, dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan beberapa juga ada yang mengucapkan 'Semoga berhasil, Letkol!'

"Ah, aku akan membuat Shinya membayar ini semua." Guren sudah sampai di aula utama, tapi di sini gelap, lampu aula tidak dihidupkan, tapi dia tidak peduli karena dia berhasil melihat surai perak milik seseorang yang di kejarnya dari tadi tengah berdiri di tengah aula.

Perlahan tapi pasti Guren mendekat kearah Shinya yang membelakanginya dan Shinya tidak menyadari kedatangan Guren.

"Kena kau!" Ucap Guren sambil memeluk Shinya dari belakang.

"Guren!" Shinya terkejut atas aksi penangkapan Guren terhadap dirinya.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi, Shinya." Balas Guren.

"Iya, aku mengerti." Shinya melepaskan pelukan Guren kemudian membalikkan badannya memnghadap Guren.

Guren menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil tetap menatap sang tambatan hati(asik dahh).

Shinya tersenyum mengejek kemudian bersiap untuk lari lagi, tapi sayang sekali lengannya sudah ditahan Guren dan Guren menariknya kedalam pelukan.

"Kau curang. Kenapa main peluk?" Shinya mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Guren.

"Sudah diam saja, lagipula kau suka kan?" Guren memasang seringaiannya dan berhasil membuat Shinya diam.

Tangan Guren yang tadinya berada di punggung Shinya malah turun dan sekarang melingkar di pinggang Shinya.

"Jadi, boleh aku minta bayaranku, Shinya?" Seringaian itu masih terpasang di wajah Guren.

" _Mou~_ dasar tidak sabaran." Shinya melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Guren sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau terlalu manis, Shinya, jadi itu adalah salahmu yang membuatku tidak sabaran." Balas Guren.

Shinya tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Guren barusan dan entah sejak kapan Guren sudah mendekatkan wajahnya ke Shinya. Di saat jarak mereka akan habis, lampu aula tiba-tiba menyala dan mau tak mau mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka yang hampir terjadi(?)

" _Ha? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"_ Batin Guren.

Sementara Shinya, dia sudah terkejut duluan melihat para prajurit masuk ke aula utama dan sedang melihat dirinya dan Guren.

"Guren, apa yang kau lakukan sampai mereka mengikutimu?" Tanya Shinya dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Guren kalem.

Bisa kita dengar prajurit bersiul saat melihat Shinya dan Guren, ada juga yang menatap mereka dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, tersenyum gaje, ada juga yang berteriak ' _Omedetou!'_

"Pertama, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pada Letkol Guren yang berhasil menemukan Mayjen Shinya." Ucap seseorang yang Shinya dan Guren sudah hapal benar itu suara siapa, well, itu suara Shinoa.

Guren dan Shinya langsung kembali ke posisi normal saat Shinoa berhenti bicara.

"Kedua, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada semua orang yang telah bersedia datang kesini atas permintaanku dan yang ketiga, aku punya kabar baik untuk kalian, Letkol Guren, Mayjen Shinya." Tambah Shinoa.

"Kabar baik?" Tanya Guren dan Shinya bersamaan.

Tepat setelah bertanya, semuanya(-Guren,Shinya,Shinoa) menunduk hormat kearah orang yang baru saja masuk ke aula utama dan saat ini tengah berjalan kearah Guren dan Shinya. Setelah melihat orang tersebut sampai di hadapan Guren dan Shinya, semua orang kembali menegakkan tubuh mereka untuk melihat kejadian selanjutnya.

"A-ayah?" Gumam Shinya yang kemudian menunduk saat melihat sang ayah yang diikuti Shinoa sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Shinya." Panggil sang Ayah.

"Y-ya?" Jawab Shinya sambil kembali menegakkan kepala dan menatap sang Ayah.

"Kau sudah pulih sampai bisa berlari-larian, hm?" Tanya sang Ayah.

"A-ah, i-itu…" Jawab Shinya terbata.

"Kau seharusnya istirahat, bukan berlari-larian seperti tadi." Ucap sang ayah sambil melihat Shinya yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-aku mengerti." Balas Shinya.

"Ayah, cepatlah katakan. Jangan basa-basi." Celetuk Shinoa yang dari tadi menunggu perkataan yang seharusnya di katakan sang Ayah.

"Hh, sepertinya aku sudah memberikan hukuman yang terlalu keras padamu, Shinya." Ucap sang Ayah yang masih menatap Shinya.

"Aku minta maaf." Tambahnya.

Seketika itu juga Shinya dan Guren menatap tak percaya pada sang Jendral, Hiragi Tenri.

"Ma-maksud ayah?" Tanya Shinya. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Ayahnya tadi.

"Aku minta maaf. Sekali lagi kau bertanya, aku tak akan mengulangnya lagi." Jawab sang Ayah yang agak kesal.

Shinya terkekeh pelan mendengar hal itu. Sungguh tidak bisa di percaya bukan? Tapi kalau boleh jujur, jika Ayah yang sudah mengangkatnya sebagai bagian dari Hiragi itu penuh kasih sayang, Shinya bisa saja balik menyayanginya, tapi kenyataan berkata lain.

"Masih ada yang kurang, Ayah~" Shinoa tersenyum pada sang Kakak.

"Hhh, tentang hubungan kalian. Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa…" Sang Jendral memasang wajah datarnya.

"A-ayah!" Shinoa menaikkan volume suaranya ketika sang Ayah berkata diluar permintaannya.

"Aku mengerti dan sangat mengerti." Shinya tersenyum, tapi itu adalah senyuman sedih.

Seperti mendapat ikatan batin, para prajurit pun ikut bersedih dan menundukkan kepala mereka. Mereka kecewa.

"Tentang hubungan kalian. Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menentangnya." Ulang sang Jendral sambil menambahkan kata-kata tambahan yang membuat keadaan mendadak hening.

"Ha?" Guren menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia bingung sekarang.

"Aku tidak bisa menentang hubungan kalian. Jadi, aku lebih memilih agar Shinya bahagia." Jelas Jendral Hiragi Tenri.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Shinya masih tak percaya.

"Kau harus berterimakasih pada Shinoa yang sudah menasehatiku." Jawab sang Ayah sambil menepuk pelan kepala Shinoa.

Shinya menatap Shinoa dengan tatapan tidak percaya, tapi Shinoa malah membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, masa iya kakak iparku, Letkol Guren terus." Ucap Shinoa sambil memasang wajah polos tak berdosa.

" _Urusai_." Balas Shinya dan Guren bersamaan sambil memberikan _deathglare_ pada Shinoa. Sementara Shinoa hanya tersenyum tak berdosa.

Shinya menghela nafas kemudian menatap Guren. Pada saat yang sama Guren juga menatap Shinya, jadilah mereka bertatapan. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Shinya ingin melompat dan memeluk Guren saking senangnya, tapi karena dia ingat masih ada sang Ayah, dia jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tidak perlu ditahan. Kau boleh melakukannya." Ucap sang Ayah yang seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Shinya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Shinya langsung memeluk Guren dan sudah pasti pelukannya dibalas oleh Guren. Sementara itu Hiragi Tenri pergi meninggalkan mereka. Shinoa masih berada di sana, dia dan para prajurit bertepuk tangan setelah pengesahan(?) hubungan Letkol tersayang mereka dengan Mayjen Shinya.

"Berarti keinginanmu sudah terkabul." Guren mengangkat tubuh Shinya sambil tersenyum.

"Keinginan?" Shinya mau tau mau mengalungkan lengannya di leher Guren kemudian menatap prianya.

Para penonton(baca : prajurit) yang melihat Guren dan Shinya ada yang berteriak heboh, tertawa gaje, bersiul-siul, berbinar-binar, ahh terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan.

"Sekarang kau sah menjadi Ichinose Shinya." Guren tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat lembut.

Para penonton heboh dan mulai berteriak.

"Cium! Cium!"  
"Ayo, Letkol!"

"Cepat cium Letkol!"

Begitulah teriakan para penonton saat wajah Guren sudah dekat dengan wajah Shinya.

"Kau mendengarnya permintaan mereka kan, Shinya?" Tanya Guren.

"Aku dengar. Terserahmu saja mau menuruti permintaan mereka atau ti—"

Ucapan Shinya langsung di potong Guren dengan sebuah ciuman yang membuat semua penonton makin berterak heboh.

Sementara diantara kerumunan itu, ada seseorang yang _broken heart._ Dia tersenyum paksa saat melihat adegan di depan sana. Yap! Itu adalah Sayuri.

"Dengan begini sudah bisa dipastikan." Celetuk rekannya yang di ketahui bernama Goshi.

"Mereka akan selalu bersama dan bahagia sepanjang hidup." Tambah rekan Goshi berambut merah panjang yang di ketahui bernama Mito

"Relakan dia bersama pilihannya, Sayuri- _chan_." Ucap Goshi sambil menepuk kepala Sayuri.

"Bagaimana anda bisa tau?" Sayuri terkejut karena orang di sebelahnya ini mengetahui perasaannya pada tuannya.

"Yah, aku ini orang yang peka. Kelewat peka malahan." Jawab Goshi.

Sayuri hanya tersenyum. Dia akan merelakan tuannya. Dia yakin, kalau tuannya pasti tidak akan salah sudah memilih Mayor Jendral mereka. Jadi sudah dipastikan dia akan mendukung tuannya dan sang Mayor Jendral.

Adegan ciuman Letkol tersayang dan Mayjen mereka sudah selesai. Sekarang digantikan dengan adegan Guren yang bertengkar kecil dengan adik iparnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Shinoa- _chan_ , kapan kau menasehati Ayah?" Tanya Shinya pada adik satu-satunya.

" _Etto~_ tadi siang, saat aku bilang akan melaporkan kondisi _Nii-san_ pada Ayah." Jawab Shinoa.

"Kau ini selalu memberikan kejutan ya, Shinoa." Ucap Guren.

"Ahaha~ Shinya- _nii_ yang mengajariku." Balas Shinoa yang sepenuhnya adalah fakta.

 **-ONE LAST TIME-**

Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak peristiwa itu, tapi selama satu minggu ini Shinya tidak bertemu dengan Guren sama sekali. Terkadang ia mencoba menemui Guren, tapi Guren pasti tidak pernah bisa ditemui, pasti alasannya sibuk lah, laporannya menumpuk lah, dan masih banyak lagi. Belum lagi saat rapat kemarin, Guren sama sekali tidak menyapanya, melihatnya pun tidak, dia memasang ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa dan lebih memilih untuk menatap laporannya. Shinya yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas dan mencoba bersabar. Tapi ayolah, satu minggu sudah mereka tidak berkomunikasi, siapa yang tahan coba?

"Haaahh, lelahnya~" Ucap Shinya saat keluar dari ruangan Kureto.

Baru kali ini dia merasakan lelah yang teramat sangat, biasanya akan selalu ada Guren yang menemaninya dan menghilangkan rasa lelahnya, tapi sekarang? Dia sendirian, paling juga Shinoa yang menemaninya.

" _Araa~ Konbanwa_ , Mayor Jendral Ichinose Shinya." Sapa Shinoa saat melihat sang Kakak yang baru keluar dari ruangan Letjen, Hiragi Kureto.

"Hh, _Konbanwa_ , Sersan Hiragi Shinoa." Balas Shinya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak bersama Letkol Guren?" Shinoa mengikuti Shinya yang berjalan menjauh dari ruangan Kureto.

"Kami tidak bertemu selama satu minggu ini." Jawab Shinya sambil melirik Shinoa.

"Yah, Letkol memang orang sibuk." Ucap Shinoa sambil menghela nafas pelan.

Shinya mendengus lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Dia berpikir kenapa Guren menjauhinya, padahal mereka tidak ada bertengkar, malahan mereka akur—sangat akur malahan—.

"Aku mau kembali ke ruanganku, kau masih mau ikut?" Tanya Shinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku hanya ingin mendengar curhatan _Nii-san_ kok, kalau begitu aku permisi!" Balas Shinoa yang kemudian pergi dari sana.

Shinya mau kembali ke ruangannya. Dia mau masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur, dia terlalu lelah sekarang. Belum lagi, tadi dia hampir terlibat adu mulut dengan Kakak tersayangnya. Memikirkan itu saja membuat Shinya izin untuk memijat pelipisnya. Dia benar-benar kelelahan sekarang.

"Kenapa disaat seperti ini dia malah tidak ada?" Shinya bertanya pada ruangan kosong. Saat ini dirinya sudah berada di dalam kamarnya dan dia merasa sangat kesepian.

Dia melepas seragamnya lalu menyimpannya di lemari. Rasanya dia tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk mengganti kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitamnya ini menjadi piyama. Jadi setelah itu dia lebih memilih untuk langsung berbaring di ranjangnya dan tidur, walaupun hari belum terlalu gelap.

"Menyebalkan." Gumamnya saat meraba sisi yang kosong di sampingnya.

Shinya menghela nafas kasar lalu kemudian memejamkan matanya dan langsung berlayar ke alam mimpi.

 **-ONE LAST TIME-**

"Guren.." Shinya mengigau dalam tidurnya.

Sedetik kemudian dia merasakan sebuah tangan tengah mengelus lembut rambutnya. Tepat setelah elusan di rambutnya berhenti ia membuka matanya dan mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya yang agak kabur.

Shinya terkejut bukan main ketika melihat seseorang yang mengisi sisi disampingnya yang tadinya kosong sambil meluruskan kakinya dan sedang serius membaca buku.

"Guren?! Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" Shinya masih terkejut, oke? Jadi tanpa sadar dia menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Berisik, Shinya. Aku sedang membaca." Balas Guren.

"Jawab, Guren." Shinya tidak terima karena Guren tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hh, tidak boleh? Ya sudah, aku akan kembali ke ruanganku." Guren baru saja akan menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang jika Shinya tidak menahannya.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku hanya minta jawabanmu." Shinya mendengus pelan.

"Aku ingin menemanimu." Guren kembali membaca bukunya.

"Hah? Menemani? Jadi selama satu minggu ini kau kemana saja? Sudah meninggalkanku, tidak berkomunikasi denganku, mengacuhkanku, bahkan kau tidak melihatku!" Shinya kesal dan itu sudah pasti.

"Ada alasannya, Shinya." Jelas Guren yang sudah pasti bagi kita semua terdengar seperti bukan penjelasan.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan alasannya, Ichinose Guren." Shinya duduk dan melipat tangan di dada.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi aku hanya melaksanakan perintah Kureto sialan itu." Guren tak menoleh sedikitpun pada Shinya.

"Perintah dari Kureto- _nii_?" Shinya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hm." Guren hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Setidaknya katakan dari awal." Lirih Shinya.

"Hei, Shinya." Panggil Guren, tapi sayangnya tak di balas.

"Shinya." Panggilnya sekali lagi tapi tetap tak dijawab.

Guren menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di meja nakas.

"Ichinose Shinya." Kali ini panggilannya berhasil, walaupun Shinya tidak menjawab, tapi dia menoleh padanya.

"Kau kesepian?" Tanya Guren.

Shinya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dan kau selalu mencariku?" Tanya Guren lagi dan kali ini Shinya menjawabnya masih dengan anggukan.

"Berarti kau merindukanku?" Kali ini Guren tersenyum tipis.

Shinya yang melihat itu tak tahan dan langsung memeluk Guren.

"Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Sudah tau masih bertanya juga. Mana mungkin aku tahan tidak bertemu denganmu." Agaknya Shinya kesal karena Guren malah menanyakan hal yang seharusnya dia sudah tau jawabannya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu rindu padaku." Guren terkekeh pelan lalu membalas pelukan Shinya.

"Kau ini benar-benar manja, Shinya." Tambahnya.

"Setidaknya aku hanya manja padamu." Shinya melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap pria di hadapannya ini.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, kau ingin membuatku rindu padamu? Jadi itu alasanmu menghilang, huh?" Shinya menatap tajam pada Guren.

"Yah, sebenarnya Kureto juga memberiku beberapa perintah untuk tetap meneliti seraph di laboratorium, tapi saat aku melihat kau begitu kesepian karena kita tidak bertemu aku jadi ingin mengerjaimu juga." Jelas Guren.

"Oh? Selamat, kau berhasil, Tuan Ichinose."

Shinya kesal. Sungguh ia sangat kesal karena alasan sepele Guren. Sempat terlintas di pikirannya untuk balas menjauhi Guren, tapi sepertinya ia tidak sanggup, jadi ia tepis jauh-jauh pemikirannya tadi.

"Selain itu, sudah berapa lama kau di sini?" Tanya Shinya yang mengalihkan pandanganya dari Guren.

"Saat kau mulai tertidur. Sepertinya kau tidak sadar kalau tadi aku mengikutimu." Jawab Guren seadanya.

"Aku terlalu lelah untuk menyadari itu." Balas Shinya.

Guren menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lelah? Baru kali ini muncul kata lelah dalam kamus Mayor Jendral Hiragi Shinya. Selama ini tidak pernah ada kata lelah yang tercatat dalam kamusnya, dia juga tidak pernah mengeluh tentang lelah, tapi sekarang dia lelah?

"Baru kali ini ada kata lelah dalam kamus seorang Mayjen Shinya. Biasanya kau akan menjahiliku, menggodaku dan masih banyak lagi, tapi kau tak pernah berkata lelah" Celetuk Guren.

"Ya habisnya saat itu aku menghabiskan waktuku denganmu, saat denganmu itu tidak pernah membuatku lelah. Sekarang saja rasa lelahku tadi sudah berkurang karena kau sudah di sini." Jelas Shinya yang masih rada-rada ngambek.

Penjelasan Shinya berhasil membuat rona tipis muncul di pipi Guren, tapi sayangnya Shinya tidak bisa melihatnya karena sekarang Guren sudah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lebih baik ganti pakaianmu, Shinya." Ucap Guren yang sudah kembali normal.

Shinya tak menjawab dia turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke lemarinya. Bukannya mengganti seluruh pakaiannya, ia hanya mengganti celana panjangnya tanpa mengganti kemeja putih lengan panjangnya.

"Kubilang ganti pakaianmu. Bukan celanamu, Shinya." Guren mendengus saat Shinya sudah selesai mengganti celananya.

Tak ada jawaban, tapi dia memilih kembali naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk di samping Guren.

"Kau masih lelah?" Tanya Guren.

"Tidak." Jawab Shinya singkat tanpa menoleh.

Oke, kali ini Guren kesal karena Shinya tidak mau menoleh padanya.

"Hei, Shinya." Panggil Guren.

Shinya menoleh dan bisa dirasakannya bahwa bibirnya sudah bersentuhan dengan bibir Guren. Ah, kau pintar Guren. Guren memberikan hisapan kecil pada bibir Shinya. Shinya dengan senang hati membalas ciuman dari Guren.

Shinya merasa sudah lama sekali tidak melakukan ini dengan Guren.

Shinya lupa kapan dia sudah di tindih oleh Guren dan kapan kancing kemejanya sudah terbuka seluruhnya.

"Nghh, Guren.." Shinya mendesahkan nama itu ketika Guren mulai menciumi lehernya.

"Aku menginginkanmu sekarang juga, Shinya." Bisik Guren pada telinga Shinya yang kelewat dekat sambil sesekali menggigitnya.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan jadi hadiahmu." Balas Shinya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **Author's Note :**_ Halo semuaaa~ Gimana kabarnya? Chapter kali ini rada-rada panjang ya? Hehehe~ gapapa yaa? Oh iya, kok author tiba-tiba kepengen Krul di pertemukan sama Ashura ya? Pengen gitu ngeliat ekspresi mereka pas ketemu, secara mereka abang adik, jadi author pengen liat _ Satu lagi, mau gak kalo chapter depan author buat GureShin ngelaksanain Pocky challenge atas paksaan Shinoa? Kalo gitu semuanya author tunggu di review yaaa~

 **Mind to Review~?**


End file.
